Un Amor para toda la vida
by Altair97
Summary: Vale, haber. La historia trata sobre lo que Lorcan y Lucy pasan para poder estar juntos, ya que el chico no es de los que tienen una personalidad fácil
1. cuando todo comenzó

**Cuando todo comenzó**

Lucy se encontraba tumbada en su cama, mirando lo que parecía ser un album de fotos. En aquellas fotos aparecían sus primas, sus primos, sus tíos, sus tías y en general toda su familia, aparte de algumos amigos que consideraban de la familia. A parte de todas estas personas, una de las personas que más aparecían en ese albúm era él. Lucy observaba cada foto en la que aparecía con el chico, con su chico. Nunca se cansaría de observarlo, este como este. Su pelo rubio y sus ojos claros, demasiado expresivos cuando ella estaba alrededor, la hacían pensar que era especial para ella. Cuando lo conoció, le pareció la persona más agradable y amable de todo el planeta y, después de muchos años conociéndolo, todavía lo pensaba a pesar de la opinión que muchos otros tenían en contra de él.

Observando una foto en la que aparecían los dos de pequeños le hizo recordar el día en el que lo conocio. La verdad es que lo recordaba como si hubiera pasado el día anterior.

Era una bonita tarde de primaver, cuando una Lucy de tan solo 5 años fue arrastrada por su padre al ministerio, porque no tenía con quien dejarla.

-Papi, me quiero ir a casa- decía la pequeña, cuando entraban al ministerio.

-Solo tengo que hacer unas cuantas cosas Lucy, pronto volveremos a casa- explicaba el mayor, mientras caminaba apresuradamente.

Mientras caminaban, Lucy se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor y se sorprendió muchísimo de lo que veía. Más de una vez su padre le tuvo que llamar la atención para que no se quedase atrás, por estar mirando a todos lados y pararse.

-¿Por qué no podía quedarme en casa?- preguntó la niña..

-Cariño, todavía eres muy pequeña para quedarte sola en casa-contestó su padre sin prestarle mucha atención.

Al llegar al sector donde su padre trabajaba el mayor se detuvo.

-Muy bien, Lucy, ahora te tienes que quedar aquí hasta que yo vuelva ¿Vale?

-Vale- dijo la chica, sentándose en el suelo.

Percy, comenzó a caminar hacía la puerta de entrado, cuando se volvió a girar.

-No te muevas de aquí ¿Si?- decía, serio, pero al ver la cara de tristeza que tenía su hija, sonrió- Después iremos a comer una helado.

Al escuchar eso Lucy saltó de alegría mientras veía a su padre alejarse. Después de unos treinta minutos esperando, algo que a Lucy le parecio eterno, se levantó atraída por las luces provenientes de algun lugar que se propuso encontrar. La niña estubo unos cinco minutos caminando cuando se aburrió de perseguir la luz y volver donde su padre, pero al darse la vuelta ni siquiera supo que camino tomar. Empezó a caminar por una dirección no uy segura de sí misma y con unas ganas de llorar increíbles. No pasó ni cinco minutos cuando la Lucy se detuvo para empezar a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Escuchó de repente.

La pelirroja levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con un niño de su misma edad.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó nuevamente en chico.

Lucy intentó tranquilizarse, casi en vano, cuando el chico tomó su mano con una mano y poso la otra en su hombro, tranquilizandola.

-Eh, no pasa nada- decía el niño- Yo te voy a ayudar.

Lucy le miró, ya más calmada, intentando sonreirle.

-Yo...yo me he... me he perdido.- dijo, por fin.

-No pasa nada-contestó el chico, sonriéndole, para darle seguridad- ¿Dime lo que buscas? Yo te llevaré.

-Creo que mi padre es ministro- dijo la niña, todavía no muy segura.

-¿Ministro?-decía el rubio-Vamos yo te llevaré donde se encuentra tu padre.

El rubio empezó a caminar en direcció hacía el edificio del padre de Lucy, cuando se giró hacía ella.

-Por cierto, me llamo Lorcan ¿Y tu?

-Yo, yo me llamo Lucy, Lucy Weasley- contestó la niña.

-¿Weasley?-repitió el chico- ¿No serás familia de Lily Potter?

-Es mi prima- respondió Lucy- ¿La conoces?

-Claro, casi desde que nací- dijo, feliz- Lo que no entiendo es como es que no te había visto antes en la madriguera.

-Bueno, la verdad es que hasta este año hemos estado viviendo en Escocia- dijo la niña.

-Aaaa, eso esta lejos de aquí- comentó Lorcan.-Bueno,y ¿Que haces aquí? El ministerio es un lugar muy grande, y si yo no te hubiera visto puede que te hubieras perdido para siempre.

-Mi padre me ha obligado a venir, porque mi hermana y mi madre no estaban en casa y no podía quedarme sola en casa- contestó la pelirroja bajando la cabeza.- Y ¿Tu que haces aquí? Parece que te conoces esto muy bien.

-La verdad es que vengo aquí bastante, porque mi padre trabaja en el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas y me gusta acompañarlo- respondió el chico sin perderla sonrisa.

-Pero,¿no te aburres esperándolo?- quiso saber Lucy.

-La verdad es que mientras el trabaja yo me dedico a descubrir cada rincón del ministerio, así que no me aburro tanto, es como una aventura.- contestó el chico mientras dejaba de caminar- Y bueno, ya estamos aquí.

Lucy levantó la mirada y justo vio como su padre salia, así que antes de salir corriendo dijo.

-Gracias

-No, pasa nada- dijo el chico, mientras la veía correr hacía su padre y después susurró para él- Ya nos veremos.

Después de aquello, Lucy descubrió que Lorcan, no era un chico al que a sus primos les cayera especialmente bien, pero eso no impidió que se convirtiera en su mejor amigo ni que lo defendiera cuando hiciera falta, aunque el chico nunca apoyaba a la causa.

Ahora, después de diez años de haberlo conocido y después de tres años saliendo con él, Lucy todavía creía que Lorcan era un chico especial. Al ver la hora que era la chica se levantó su cama y bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.

-¿Adonde vas, cariño?- preguntó su madre, mientras salía de la cocina.

-He quedado con Lily y Hugo, para ir al cine- contestó la joven abriéndo la puerta.

-Pues, que te diviertas- dijo su madre.

Lucy se sintió culpable por la mentira que acababa de decir pero si le decía que saldría con Lorcan, jamás la hubiera dejado salir.

A pesar de que Lucy llevase tres años saliendo con Lorcan, todavía no había encontrado el momento de decirselo a su padre, o mejor dicho no tenía el valor para decirles que Lorcan era su novio.

Lorcan era una persona bastante agradable, simpático,amable, atento y divertido cuando estaba con Lucy, pero cuando estaba con otras personas era de todo menos amable. El chico podía llegar a ser despiadado, frío, competitivo, orgulloso, impulsivo, arrogante, ambicioso, misterioso y sobre todo muy borde e insensible, no por nada el chico estaba en slytherin. Por todo eso casi nadie de su familia soportaba al chico y, la verdad es que a Lucy se le hacía cada vez más dificil defender al chico, ya que siempre tenían la razón, pero lo quería mucho y no pensaba dejarlo solo.

-¿En que estas pensando Lucy?- dijo una voz destrás de ella, mientra caminaba.

La chica se giró para mirar aquella persona que tan bien conocía.

-Estaba pensando que no me gusta nada mentirle a mi madre sobre donde estoy- contestó intentando sonreirle.

-Ya sabes que podrías decirle la verdad, nadie te obliga a mentir- comentó Lorcan, acercándose con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero si le digo la verdad seguro que se enfada y me prohibe hasta verte- dijo Lucy, a la defensiva.

-Entonces no te quejes tanto, guapa- respondió el rubio, llegando a su altura- Y ahora dime ¿Donde cree tu madre que estas?

-Ella cree que estoy en el cine con Hugo y Lily- contestó la chica.

-¿Hugo y Lily?-repitió Lorcan- Esta segura de que...

-Si, Lorcan, lo tengo todo controlado no te preocupes- decía Lucy, mientras sonreía- Me costó convencerlos, pero al final me prometieron que si mi madre les llamaba dirían que estoy con ellos.

Lucy recordó como les estuvo suplicando la tarde anterior para que la ayudasen. Realmente odiaba pedirles ayuda sobre sus citas cuando sabía perfectamente que ninguno de los dos quería saber nada de su novio. La verdad era que cuando estaba con ellos nunca hablaban de Lorcan, y si alguna vez lo hacían siempre acababan discutiendo. Lucy entendía perfectamente porque no querían tener nada que ver con él ya que en Hogwarts cuando Lorcan se encontraba con Hugo o Lily por los pasillos simepre acababan con las varitas apuntandose entre ellos.

-Que bien que tus primos sirvan por lo menos para algo útil ¿No?-comentó Lorcan, llamando la atención de la chica

-Lorcan, por favor, no empieces- dijo Lucy, un poco cansada de la conversación que estaban teniendo- Por cierto, no me has dicho como has venido.

-He venido en escoba- contestó el chico.

-Pero, y si te...

-Tranquila, la he dejado a las afueras-la tranquilizó Lorcan.

-Pero entonces habrás tenido que caminar mucho- se preocupó Lucy.

-No te preocupes, si no tubiera escoba habría venido andando, solo por verte a tí- dijo el chico, mirando a lo ojos azules de la chica, para seguídamente apartar la mirada y sonreir- Y ¿A donde vamos?

-Te quiero llevar al cine- contestó la chica feliz.

-Mira Lucy, se que antes has mencionado el mismo sitio- explicaba el chico, un poco nervioso- Pero, sinceramente te digo que no tengo ni idea de lo que es.

-Ya se que no lo sabes, por eso te voy ha llevar allí- dijo la pelirroja, conriente- Quería haberlo hecho antes, pero ya sabes.

-Por mi, podríamos hacerlo otro día, yo prefiero pasar el tiempo contigo.

-Vamos Lorcan- se quejó Lucy, poniéndo cara de perro abandonado- Te encantara, además pronto empezará el curso y no tendremos tiempo.

-Esta bien- aceptó Lorcan- Pero si no me gusta, nos vamos.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy segura de que te encantara- contestó Lucy mientras le cogía de la mano y empezaba a caminar

Al llegar al cine, Lorcan se sorprendió por la cantidad de gente que se encontraba en el lugar.

-Parece que hay mucha gente, no crees que será un poco agobiante- comentó Lorcan, mirando a su alrdededor.

-Estos lugares siempre están abarrotados- comentó Lucy, apenas sin hacerle mucho caso al chico.

-No se Lucy, no me gusta mucho el sitio- dijo Lorcan, no muy convencido de lo querían después.

Lucy se giró hacía el chico, y lo notó bastante nervioso.

-Lorcan, ni siquiera hemos entrando- le dijo, pero al ver que el chico todavía no estaba muy convencindo, suspiró- Lorcan, ¿Confías en mi verdad?

-Claro que confío en ti- contestó rapidamente el chico.

-Pues, entonces tranquilizate- decía la chica mientras se giraba nuevamente, para pedir los billetes.

Los dos jóvenes entraron al lugar, y al darse cuenta que era un sitio bastante oscuro, Lorcan se tensó.

-Solo vamos a ver una película Lorcan, no hace falta que lo exageres todo- comentó Lucy, notando como Lorcan se ponía alerta por si algo pasaba y lo miraba todo con total exageración- Estas llamando demasiado la atención.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar- contestó Lorcan, mirándo constantemente a su alrededor.

-Yo te aseguró que no pasará nada- dijo Lucy, mientras le miraba, sonrinte- Aunque la verdad es que resulta gracioso verte.

-¿A si?- preguntó Lorcan, mintras se giraba un poco ofendido- Para ti tiene que ser normal estar en sitios como estos, pero yo no soy un experto de estos lugares, que digamos.

-Tienes razón, lo siento- se disculpó la chica- Pero, yo ya te he dicho que no pasará nada y que estes tranquilo.

-Solo te puedo decir que lo intentaré.

Los dos llegaron a la sala que les correspondía y se sentarón esperaron a que la pelicula comenzara. Lorcan se sobresaltó un poco cuando aparecieron los primeros anuncios algo que causo risa entre las personas que estaban sentadas alrededor de él, pero el simplemente los ignoró.

-Seguró que tu familia se estaría riendo de lo lindo si me vieran aquí-comentó Lorcan.

-No digas tonterías- dijo Lucy- Y ahora ¿Quieres callarte y mirar la pantalla? Al final, provocaras que nos hechen a los dos.

-Esta bien- contestó el chico, dirijiendo su mirada hacía la pantalla.

Unas horas después los dos salían del cine.

-Tenías razón, tampoco era para tanto- dijo Lorcan, observando el cielo, notando que pronto se haría de noche- Pero quizás haya durado demasiado.

-Si estas preocupado por la vuelta, tranquilo, iremos en autobus hsata el lugar donde has dejado la escoba- explicó Lucy, mientras lo miraba.

-Gracias, Lucy, pero no me puedo aprovechar tanto de ti- replicó el chico.

-Sabes que lo voy ha hacer igual, asñiq ue no te quejes tanto y vamos- dijo la pelirroja comenzando a caminar.

Los dos cogieron el autobus hasta llegar hasta los limites de la ciudad.

-Bueno, creo que aquí se separan nuestro caminos-dijo el Lucy.

-Supongo que sí- dijo Lorcan- Gracias otra vez.

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que no tienes que agradecerme nada-insistió la chica.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos otro día- comentó Lorcan, acercándose a ella.

-Claro, cuando quieras, ya sabes donde estoy.-contestó la chica, acercándose también a él, para besarse por unos segudos.

Cuando los dos se separarón se sonrieron.

-Entonces hasta pronto Lucy- dijo Lorcan mientras se alejaba.

-Adiós y ten cuidado por le camino- gritó la chica, viendo como el chico se alejaba.

Al desaparecer de su vista, Lucy congió el siguiente autobus hasta su casa, donde se encontró a su hermana sentada en el sofa, viendo una película.

-Hola hermanita- saludó Molly II.

-Hola Molly II- saludó de vuelta Lucy, mientras se sentaba junto a ella.-¿Qué ves?

-Nada, realmente-contestó la mayor- Dime ¿Que has estado haciendo?

-He ido al cine con Hugo y Lily- dijo Lucy, quitándole importancia.

Molly II la miró y depués sonrió.

-Lorcan no me gusta, pero tampoco hace falta que mientas a mi también-comentó Molly II, mirándo otra vez a la tele.

-¿Como sabes que he...

-Porque se te nota mucho- respondió la mayor, sin más.

.¿Crees que papa y mama lo noten?- preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Tranquila hermanita,cada vez que estas con Lorcan, vienes con la misma cara y no lo ha notado asi que no creo que lo noten ahora- explicó Molly II, para después mirarla con preocupación- Pero Lucy, ya lleváis tres años saliendo ¿No crees que sea hora de decirselo?

-Molly II, a mi también me gustaría decirselo, pero seguro que se enfadan y no me dejan verle.-contestó Lucy.

-Lucy, al final seguro que se enfadan pero no por estar saliendo con él, sino por haber tardado tres años en contarselo- dijo Molly.

-Molly II, ya les contaré cuando este praparada, ahora no me veo muy segura- explicó la menor.

-O porque mejor no esperas hasta que Lorcan les parezca un buen chico- se burlo Molly II.

-Muy gracioso- contestó Lucy, sonriendo- Pero ¿Sabes? Me parece una gran idea.

En ese momento Audrey entró por la puerta de la casa con bolsas de la compra.

-¿Que tal el cine, cariño?- preguntó al ver a su hija en el salón.

-Ya sabes, normal- contestó ella, levantándose para ayudar a su madre con la compra- ¿Papa vendrá pronto, hoy?

-No lo se cariño- respondió su madre- Pero, mañana no trabaja así que lo tendréis todo el día para vosotras.

-Si con todo el día quieres decir, por la tarde y por la noche- comentó Molly II desde el salón.

Su madre suspiró, dejando a Lucy confundida.

-¿Que pasa mañana?-preguntó, esperando que alguien le contestase.

-¿Es que acaso no te acuerdas?- dijo Molly II, entrando en la cocina, donde su madre y su hermana estaban dejando la compra- Mañana vamos a la madriguera, ya sabes por todo eso de que se termina el verano.

-Es verdad, me había olvidado,completamente- dijo la menor- Estoy deseando estar con toda la familia.

-Si,¿verdad?, es bueno reunirse con toda la familia de vez en cuando- comentó su madre.

-Será genial- rectificó Lucy, mientras subia por las escaleras.

-Esta niña, seguro que esta deseando ver al problemático hijo de Luna- se quejó Audrey mientras guardaba las cosas.

-Vamos mama, si es amigo de Lucy, significa que algo bueno le habrá visto ¿No?- intentó defender Molly II.

-Vamos, hija, ese jovencito no tienen nada bueno- dijo la mayor- O es que me vas a decir lo contrario.

-Yo solo digo que Lucy lo conoce mejor que nadie-comentó la joven- de todos modos, no creo que Lorcan vaya, como ya sabes a todo el mundo le cae mal.

-Eso espero, cariño- contestó su madre- Si no nos destrozaría la tarde a muchos, y digo muchos, por no decir a todos.


	2. La madriguera

**La madriguera**

Lorcan se levantó aquella mañana totalmente obligado por sus padres ¿Por que tenía que ir él a la reunión de esa familia tan repelente?

El chico bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con su familia.

-Vaya, hermanito, se nota que tienes muchas ganas de ver a la familia Weasley- comentó su hermano, irónico- Desprendes tanta felicidad como siempre.

-Que gracioso- contesto el chico mientras se sentaba junto a él y miraba a sus padres- No podríais dejarme aquí, no me apetece nada estar allí.

-Eso no es posible- contestó su padre- Ya lo hemos hablado, vienes y no hay más que hablar.

-Además, ¿Que vas ha hacer aquí todo el día?

-Mama, podría hacerte una larga lista de lo que podría hacer si no voy a esa reunió de...

-Eh, eh, si vas a insultar mejor no termines esa frase- le advirtió su padre.

-Bueno, es que no entiendo porque me lleváis si nunca voy- reclamó el chico.

-Vas a ir, para demostrar a los Potter-Weasley's que puedes hablarles con respeto y ser amable- explicó el mayor.

-No creo que eso sea posible- contestó el chico, ignorando a su padre.

-Vamos, Lorcan, no lo puedes actuar amablemente con ellos ni tan siquiera un día.- dijo su hermano.

-¿Por que iba ha hacer eso?- preguntó Lorcan.

-Quizás, porque no te han hecho nada y se merecen por lo menos tus respetos- contestó Lysander, tranquilamente.

-Lysander tiene razón- dijo su padre- No entiendo porque te caen tan mal, si son todos unos buenos chicos.

-Lo que pasa es que vosotros no veis lo que yo veo.- respondió el slytherin.

-Vemos lo mismo que tu, y además mejor- le contestó Lysander- Tu estas como una cabra que apenas tiene amigos, porque te pasas la vida insultando.

-Anda, habló el más cuerdo de todos ¿No?...

-Lorcan, Lysander, ya es suficiente.-cortó Rolf, antes de que empezaran a discutir como siempre.

-Genial.- dijo Lorcan, antes de levantarse y subir a su habitación.

Odiaba como Lysander prefería a esa pandilla de estúpidos antes que a él. Era verdad que para ser gemelos no se llevaban nada mal, pero era su hermano al fin y al cabo. Después de cambiarse bajo otra vez a bajo.

-¿Que? ¿Ya estas de buen humor?- preguntó su padre, mirándole

-No-contestó el chico.

-Vamos, no será para tanto, además allí estará Lucy ¿No?- intentó animarle.

-Eso no cambia nada- dijo el chico indignado.

-Pues algo ya cambiara ¿No? Después de todo es tu novia.

-Te repetiría lo mismo, pero tampoco voy a insistir- dijo Lorcan, para después cambiar de tema- ¿Cuando nos vamos?

-Cuando tu madre este preparada- contestó Rolf, sentándose en un sillón y comenzando a leer un libro.

Unos minutos más tarde Luna bajo por las escaleras y todos salieron de la casa rumbó a la madriguera.

Al llegar a la madriguera, apenas había gente allí. Solo estaban los abuelos Weasley y los Potter. Lorcan se quedó al margen mientras su familia saludaba. Enseguida notó las miradas asesinas que le lanzaban los tres hijos de Harry Potter. A pesar de que Albus estaba en slytherin con él y también estaban en el mismo equipo de quidditch durante cuatro años,pero se llevaban insoportablemente mal. Al notar como le miraban enseguida levantó la mirada enviándoles una mirada de total superioridad y Lily no pudo contra esa provocación. Cuando sus padres se alejaron enseguida saltó.

-No puedes mostrar respeto, ni cuando no estés en tu territorio, idiota- le reclamó la chica.

-Yo le muestro respeto a quien yo quiera- contestó con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-Después de haberte ayudado ayer con Lucy, deberías por lo menos estar agradecido conmigo ¿No crees?- exigió la chica.

-¿Perdona? Yo a ti no te he pedido nada- dijo el chico- Además nadie te obligo ha hacerlo o Lucy ¿Te puso la varita en el cuello para que la cubrieras? No, no lo creo.

-Serás...

-Lily, es mejor que lo dejes- cortó James, para después mirar al rubio- Mirá, enano, te recuerdo que nosotros podemos utilizar magia y tu no, así que yo que tu me bajaría los humos.

-¿O si no que? ¿Me vas a atacar con la varita sabiendo que estoy desarmado?- respondió Lorcan, sin perder su sonrisa- Eso es de cobardes.

-La otra opción, si la prefieres es borrarte la sonrisa de la cara con un puñetazo- añadió Albus.

-Por que no lo intentáis y...

-Yo creo que ya vale- dijo Lysander saliendo de detrás de su hermano- Dejadle que diga lo que quiere, si es que la cuestión aquí es solo provocar.

-Tienes razón Lysander- dijo Lily- Dejemosle solo con sus estupideces.

Así, los cuatro jóvenes se marcharon dejando dolo a Lorcan.

-Genial, cuatro idiotas menos.

Al pasar las horas, la gente iba llegando, pero todavía ni rastro de Lucy. Había tenido que soportar cada una de las miradas de desprecio de todas las personas que habían llegado. Al final, ya cansado, de esperar, fue a buscar a su madre. La encontró hablando con las demás mujeres, que enseguida le miraron desconfiadas ¿Que creían que les iba a hacer?

-Mama- dijo, llamando la atención de la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- preguntó la mujer, con su habitual sonrisa.

-Me aburro, me puedo ir- dijo, sin mucho rodeo.

-Cariño, ¿Por que no vas con los chicos?- contestó la mayor, señalando a un grupo de jóvenes que estaba reunidos en el salón.- Parece que se divierten.

-A saber lo que es para ellos divertirse- comentó el chico, provocando que su madre frunciera el ceño.

-Lorcan... vamos ve- dijo su madre, dando por terminada la conversación, aunque antes de marcharse añadió- Y se bueno.

Lorcan solo la observó marcharse y después suspiró. Después se dirigió al salón, donde todos estaban sentados en el suelo jugando a algo, seguramente estúpido.

-¿Es que acaso alguien te ha invitado a venir?- dijo Fred II, como siempre borde.

-Yo no necesito invitación para esta aquí-contestó de mala manera- Pero si quieres le digo a mi madre que no quereis estar conmigo y listo.

-No hace falta que le digas nada- dijo Lysander- Quédate, pero no hagas tonterías.

Después de unos minutos observando se dio cuenta de que estaban jugando a "reto o verdad" o " verdad o reto", bueno la verdad era que Lorcan no conocía muy bien ese juego.

-Que juego más aburrido, ¿Es que no sabéis hacer de este juego algo interesante?- comentó- Bueno, la verdad es que era de esperar de vosotros.

-¿Que pasa? ¿Es que acaso quieres jugar?- le retó Hugo.

-¿Por que iba yo a jugar con una pandilla de perdedores como vosotros?

-¿Es que acaso tienes miedo, Scamander?- dijo esta vez Roxanne, hiriéndole en su orgullo.

-Yo no tengo miedo de nada ¿Lo entiendes?- contestó él, levantándose- Haber, hacedme un hueco, yo os enseñare.

Lysander lo miró incrédulo, tan aburrido estaba como para unirse al juego. Después de unos segundos enseguida fue el turno de Lorcan, a quien le tocó a James preguntarle.

-Muy bien enano ¿Verdad o reto?

-Mirá no diré verdad, porque se que no me preguntarás algo productivo así que elegiré reto.

-Pues, sabes, yo en tu lugar hubiera elegido verdad- comento James.

-Vas a decir el reto de una vez o espero hasta mañana- dijo Lorcan.

-Esta bien, esta bien, no tengas tanta prisa- decía James pensándolo un momento y después sonreír maliciosamente mientras miraba a sus primas- Tu reto será...

-Vamos, dilo ya- exigió saber el rubio.

-Pero, ¿Cómo se que lo cumplirás?- dijo James, inocente- Todos sabemos, que como slytherin que eres seras un cobarde y no podrás hacerlo.

-Mira James, a mi no me llames así, que bien sabes que no lo se- Contestó Lorcan un poco hartó- Además un reto pensando por ti no será tan difícil de hacer.

-Muy bien- sonrió James- Pues entonces tu reto será, besar a Dominique durante más de cinco segundos.

Lorcan procesó la información antes de mirarlo boquiabierto.

-James lo llevas claro si crees que voy a dejar que ese enano me bese- se quejó Dominique, haciendo que el rubio reaccionara.

-James, sabes que tengo novia y que bajo ninguna circunstancia besaría a otra chica- dijo Lorcan, lo más calmado que pudo.

-Es solo un juego Scamander o ¿Te vas a rajar ahora?- comentó James, inocente- Si es que ya decía yo que eras un cobarde.

Lorcan lo miró por unos segundos y después suspiró.

-Está bien, pero solo durante cinco segundos- dijo, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacía la rubia- No me mirés así Weasley, que a mi me da más asco que a ti.

-Idiota, ten por seguro de que si no te separas de mi en cinco segundos te pegaré- le advirtió la chica, mientras acercaba a él.

Cuando por fin se besaron, Lorcan escuchó lo que nunca hubiera querido escuchar.

-¿Lorcan?¿ Que... que haces?

Ni siquiera había estado dos segundos besándose cuando Lorcan se separó bruscamente.

-Es solo un juego Lucy- intentó decir, pero Lucy no le escuchó y salió corriendo de allí.

-Has perdido- dijo James sonriéndo- Ha valido la pena ¿Verdad?

Lorcan lo miró mal, y después salió detrás de Lily.

-James, no ha tenido gracia- dijo Lysander, haciendo que todos lo que estaban allí dejaran de reírse.

-Vamos se pasa todo el día riéndose de nosotros y provocandonos- se metió Lily- yo creo que se lo tiene bien merecido.

-Y ¿Lucy?¿Ella se lo merece?- preguntó nuevamente Lynsander, a lo que nadie pudo contestar.

-Lorcan no se merece a Lucy- comentó esta vez Louis.

Después de unos minutos de silencio Dominique habló.

-Pues la verdad es que el chico no besa tan mal.

Al principio todos la miraron extraño, pero todos acabaron riendo por el comentario de la rubia.

En los jardines Lucy se encontraba con lo ojos llorosos, no quería pensar que lo que había sucedido había pasado realmente. No podía ser.

-Lucy, era solo un juego- escuchó Lucy detrás de ella.

La pelirroja se dio la vuelta para encarar al chico.

-¿Desde cuando tu juegas a algo con ellos?

-Desde que me sentí obligado a hacerlo- contestó el joven- Vamos, Lu, yo nunca besaría a tu prima, además tu sabes que me cae muy mal.

-Ya se que te cae mal, por eso es que no lo entiendo- dijo la chica.-¿Se puede saber por que lo has hecho?

-Ya sabes James...

-¿James?- repitió- Ha sido James.

Lucy, no quiso escuchar más a Lorcan y se dirigió a paso rápido hacía la casa. Al entrar a la casa, encontró a James riéndose de alguna tontería.

-!Que sea la última vez que le haces eso a Lorcan!- gritó, llegando a donde estaban todos sus primos.-¿Me entiendes?

-Oye, Lu, nadie le ha obligado a besar a Dominique- se defendió James, levantándose.

-No, pero tu lo provocas y estoy segura de que...

-¿Es que acaso él no nos provoca?- cortó James, enfadado- Vamos, por favor, si es el primero en insultarnos como si fuera superior.

Lucy no contestó ante las palabras de su primo. Hubo unos minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que Lucy habló otra vez.

-¿Sabes? La cuestión aquí no es que le has hecho daño solo a él- dijo la pelirroja, bajando su tono de voz- Si no que has tenido que involucrarme a mi también y, la verdad es que eso no me lo esperaba de ti.

Lucy salió del salón al terminar eso, justo cuando Lorcan entraba por la puerta.

-¿Que le has dicho, idiota?- exigió saber James, acercándose al rubio.

-Aunque te cueste comprenderle, yo no le he dicho nada- le contestó para después seguir el camino de Lucy.

Ya por la tarde y cuando todo se hubo tranquilizando un poco los más jóvenes propusieron jugar al quidditch contra los mayores y estos no se pudieron negar ante las provocaciones de los chicos.

Al final, y después de una larga discusión por parte de los jóvenes los equipos quedaron así:

Equipo de los mayores: Buscador, Harry; Guardián, Ron; Cazadores, Ginny, Angelina y Rolf y de Golpeadores George y Bill.

Equipo de los jóvenes: Buscador, James; Guardián, Louis; Cazadores, Lily, Albus y Roxanne y de Golpeadores Fred II y Hugo.

Aunque el resto de las personas no jugaban al quidditch todos salieron al jardín para ver como se desempeñaba el partido o para tomar un poco el sol. Lucy se sentó junto a Lysander y Lorcan, que estaban sentados en la yerba, esperando a que comenzara el partido.

-¿A ti no te hubiera gustado jugar, Lorcan?- preguntó Lysander.

-Yo no juego con ni contra perdedores hermanito- contestó Lorcan, ignorándolo.- Ellos no saben lo que es la calidad.

-Lorcan, no te tengo que recordar que Albus esta en tu equipo de quidditch y que papa esta en el otro equipo ¿Verdad?- dijo, nuevamente Lysander.

-Lo que quería decir era que yo no juego por diversión- explicó el slytherin- Además, eso no cambia que la mayoría de esas personas sean unos perdedores.

-Pues yo creo que son fantásticos- comentó Lucy, mirando las jugadas que hacían sus familiares.

-Tu que vas a decir, si son tus familiares- contesto Lorcan, mirándola.

-Ya, pero eso no tiene nada que ver- decía la joven, sin apartar la mirada del partido- Todas aquellas personas que son capaces de volar tan agilmente, me parecen admirables.

-No es para tanto- dijo Lorcan- Si quieres te podría enseñar a volar.

-No hace falta que lo hagas- respondió Lucy, apartando la mirada del partido para mirar a los ojos de su novio- Yo ya me he hecho a la idea de que soy nula para los deportes y sobre todo para la escoba.

-Tampoco creo que sea para tanto Lucy- dijo esta vez Lysander.

-A mi tampoco me gustaría que fuese así, pero la verdad es que nunca consigo alzarme más de un metro del suelo- explicaba la chica, sin perder su sonrisa- Además si alguna vez hube conseguido ascender más siempre acababa en el suelo, asi que imaginaos lo torpe que soy.

Cuando Lucy terminó su explicación los tres jóvenes se concentraron en el partido, que ahora iban ganando los jóvenes. La verdad es que apenas nadie animaba el partido, solo Dominique, Luna y Rose cuando se le ocurría mirar. Después del partido, que ganaron los mayores gracias a que Harry atrapó la snitch, todos se fueron a merendar, y en general la tarde transcurrió bastante tranquila.

Cuando empezó a anochecer la gente empezó a irse, esperando volverse a ver pronto.


	3. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

Cada 1 de septiembre Lucy se levantaba siempre más temprano que los demás para poder asegurarse de que no se olvidaba nada para el curso. Aquella mañana no fue una excepción, y Lucy se levantó a las siete de la mañana para asegurarse de que todo estaba listo. Después bajo abajo para preparar el desayuno para su familia y esperó. A las ocho de la mañana bajaron sus padres.

-Buenos días Lucy- la saludaron- ¿Has dormido bien?

-Si, bueno- contestó la joven- Como siempre.

-Y ¿Ya tienes ganas de volver al castillo?- preguntó su padre, interesante.

-Claro, sobretodo para ver a mis amigos.- dijo ella contenta, aunque claro, ella tenía pocos amigos en el cole que no sean de su familia.

Audrey, al escuchar eso se preocupó un poco.

-Cariño, ¿Lorcan Scamander sigue siendo tu amigo?- quiso saber, fingiendo desinterés.

Lucy, sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que esa pregunta iba con segundas.

-Mama, Lorcan nunca ha dejado de ser mi amigo- respondió ella con calma- Además, espero que nunca deje de serlo.

-No creo que debas seguir viéndote con ese chico, Lucy- comentó su padre, sirviéndose café.

-Papa, no me puedes prohibir verlo- decía Lucy tranquila-Él siempre ha sido mi amigo, y nunca me ha corrompido en nada.

-Ya lo se, pero ahora esta en su peor edad- seguía diciendo su padre, recibiendo una mala cara de su hija- Eso es lo que Luna nos dijo.

Lucy miró a sus padres con enfado y luego dijo.

-No se porque la tomáis con Lorcan- decía- puede que no sea de las mejores personas del mundo, pero es mi amigo, siempre ha estado conmigo y no pienso dejar de ser su amiga nunca.

-Nunca digas nunca, hermanita- dijo Molly II, bajando por las escaleras.

-Pues yo lo digo, porque se que Lorcan nunca haría nada para hacerme daño- explicaba, bajando el tono un poco- Nunca ¿Entendéis?

-Creo que confías demasiado en ese chico, cariño- dijo su madre- Y eso me preocupa.

-Pues no te preocupes, yo se lo que hago- contestó la pelirroja, para después subir las escaleras rápidamente.

Se encerró en su habitación, hasta que su padre la llamó para dirigirse hacía la estación. Llegaron a la estación, como siempre, muy puntuales. Cuando se hubo despedido de sus padres, entró en el tren y ya que no había casi nadie, pudo escoger un vagón bastante vacío. Al pasar los minutos, pronto empezó a aparecer más gente en el andén y entre ellos, claro esta sus primos.

-Hola Lucy- saludarón Lily y Hugo, al entrar en su compartimiento.-¿Que tal estos últimos días de la semana?

-Bastante bien- contestó- La verdad es que me he dedicado ha hacer un plan de estudio para el año. Y ¿Vosotros?

Lily y Hugo se miraron sorprendidos.

-Pues nosotros no hemos hecho nada de lo que tu has hecho- empezó a decir Hugo- La verdad es que estos días yo los he aprovechado para dormir y jugar quidditch.

-Y yo, prácticamente, he echo lo mismo que él.- dijo Lily- Como puedes notar, nosotros no nos preocupamos de las cosas escolares hasta que no estemos en el castillo.

-Yo normalmente no lo haría, pero este año es un año importante así que quiero sacar lo mejor de mi- explicó la ravenclaw.

-Y ¿Puedes decirnos que clase de plan de estudios has echo?- preguntó Lily interesada.

-Básicamente, solo he puesto lo que debo y lo que no debo hacer- empezó diciendo Lucy- Las horas que debo pasarme estudiando, libros que tengo que estudiar, recomendados por mi padre y prácticamente no distraerme.

-Vaya, parece complicado, ¿Estas segura que podrás cumplirlo?- comentó Hugo.

-No creo que pueda hacerlo al pie de la letra, pero por lo menos lo intentaré.- contestó Lucy.

-Y dime ¿Cuando hablas de distracciones hablas de Lorcan?- pregunto Lily.

-No, Lily, como bien sabes Lorcan nunca sería una distracción- respondió Lucy, un poco agotada del tema- ¿Sabes? Creo que esta mañana he tenido la misma conversación con mis padres.

Los tres jóvenes continuaron hablando sobre otros temas cuando la puerta de su compartimiento se abrió nuevamente para dejar paso a un chico rubio.

-Hola chico ¿Que tal?- saludó el joven.

-Hola Lysander- contestaron los tres al unísono.

-¿Que te trae por aquí?- preguntó Hugo.

-He venido a decirle a Lucy que tiene que estar a las doce en el vagón de los prefectos para una reunión- explicó el rubio.

-Gracias Lysander- dijo Lucy- Pero ¿Como lo sabes?

-Es que estaba en un vagón con Connor Corner , que ha resultado ser tu compañero prefecto, y lo ha comentado- decía el chico sentándose- y como supuse que tu no lo sabrías te he venido ha buscar.

-Yo quiero saber porque estabas con esos ravenclaws- quiso saber Hugo.

-Es que no os encontraba, y mejor que con cualquier desconocido mejor con ellos- contestó- Además Connor en un buen compañero.

-Si, claro, mejor que nosotros seguro que no es.- comentó Hugo.

-Claro que no lo es- dijo Lysander sonriendo- pero tampoco esta tan mal.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que Lucy decidió marcharse hacía el vagón de prefectos. Por el camino, sin embargo, se encontró con Lorcan, que como siempre estaba discutiendo, esta vez con hufflepuff.

-Será mejor que me pidas perdón Scamander- decía el hufflepuff.

-¿Yo a ti? Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?- dijo Lorcan, con una sonrisa arrogante en la cara.- Yo nunca le pediría perdón a un hufflepuff idiota como tu.

-Mira, Scamader estoy harto de tu arrogancia- le contestó el hufflpuff, enfadándose- No se que tienes contra mi, pero no me parece que vayas por ahí echando agua a la gente por diversión.

-Es que acaso te tengo que repetir que ha sido sin querer- explicaba Lorcan, sin quitar su sonrisa

Lucy siguió escuchando la discusión y sabía que si no hacía nada acabarían sacando sus varitas. Era su deber como prefecta dispersar a los alumnos y detener la discusión, pero era nueva en esto y Lucy nunca había tenido la suficiente confianza para dar ordenes. Estuvo unos segundos dudando cuando de repente notó una mano en el hombro, queriendo hacerse paso entre la multitud.

-Será mejor que lo dos volváis a vuestros compartimientos si no queréis tener problemas.- decíael chico castaño, de una manera bastante autoritaria.

-¿Quien te crees que eres para darme ordenes Corner?- dijo Lorcan, amenazante.

-Puede que el año pasado no fuera nadie- explicaba el chico tranquilo- Pero este año soy prefecto y si hubieras llegado a sacar tu varita me hubieras obligado a quitarte puntos.

-Mira Corner...- comenzó el Scamander, pero no pudo terminar, ya que distingió los ojos de Lucy entre la multitud.

Lorcan la vio mirándole con preocupación y no pudo más que suspirar.

-Muy bien, Corner tu ganas- dijo, finalmente el slytherin- Pero esto no se acaba aquí. Si crees que me importa que lleves esa placa en el pecho estas muy equivocado.

-Lo que tu digas, Scamander- decía Corner, tranquilo- Ahora vete.

Lorcan se fue de allí con su amigos por detrás dejando tranquilos a los de hufflepuff que también se fueron llendo.

-Gracias. Dijo Lucy, cuando se hubieron quedado solos en el pasillo.

-No pasa nada- contestó el castaño, al comprender que Lucy también era prefecta- Es difícil hacerle frente a un chico tan problemático como Scamander. Además siempre es difícil la primera vez ¿Verdad?

La pelirroja asintió,para después decir.

-Lorcan tampoco es tan malo.

-Bueno, yo no se que tanto lo conoces tu- dijo Connor, comenzando a caminar hacía el vagón de prefectos- Pero yo nunca le he visto actuar amablemente con nadie, aunque claro, algo bueno tendrá el chico.

-¿Tu no lo sabes, verdad?- preguntó la chica mirándole.

-¿Saber que, Weasley?- quiso saber el castaño.

-Que él y yo somos novios- explicó Lucy.

Connor no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Tu y él? ¿Saliendo?- dijo, todavía incrédulo. La verdad es que Connor siempre había visto a Lucy como una chica bastante delicada y muy sensible y que este saliendo con uno de los chicos más problemáticos del cole le era bastante extraño.

-La verdad es que siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo- decía Lucy, sacándolo de sus pensamientos- Y hace tres años empezamos a salir.

-Lo siento, Weasley- dijo Connor- Ni siquiera se como alguien se puede acercar a él, como para ahora decirme que tu seas su novia.

-Como te he dicho, Lorcan no es tan malo- dijo, nuevamente la chica.-Yo se que es un poco difícil, pero él es especial.

-Realmente todavía no lo entiendo- repetía el castaño- Es que me parece increíble. Además nunca os he visto juntos.

-Bueno, tu tampoco te has fijado mucho en mi que digamos- contestó Lucy.

Hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Connor volvió a hablar.

-¿Así que tu y Scamander? Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado- dijo, ya llegando a la reunión de prefectos.

Estuvieron bastate tiempo encerrados en ese vagón, ya que los prefectos de cursos superiores discutían bastante. Por suerte para Lucy, entre esos prefectos también se encontraba su prima Rose, que tembién era premio anual, y le daba algunos consejos mientras los otros discutían sobre horarios.

Al terminar la reunió Lucy se dispuso a volver a su compartimiento lo más rápido posible, pero por el camino alguien la empujo hacía un compartimiento vacío.

-Hola preciosa- saludó Lorcan, besándola.

-Lorcan- dijo apartándose de él, rápidamente.

-¿Que pasa?- quiso saber él, un poco preocupado- ¿Es por lo de antes? Lo siento ¿Si?

-No es por lo de antes- decía Lucy- Bueno, si es por lo de antes, pero también tiene que ver con el echo de que soy prefecta y que si te veo haciendo algo indebido nuevamente, te tendré que quitar puntos.

-No es obligatorio quitar los puntos Lucy- dijo el slytherin, mientras se sentaba.

-No puedo saltarme las reglas solo porque sea tu novia- explicó las chicas, sentándose a su lado.

-¿Por que no?

-Lorcan, ya vale-terminó Lucy, sabiendo que Lorcan solo la quería irritar.

-Esta bien, ahora dime lo que tienes con Connor.- dijo el rubio, tomando a la chica desprevenida.- Te vi antes, protegiendote detrás de él, porque no querías detener la discusión ¿verdad?

-No es que no quería- explicó la pelirroja- Es que no podía, tu ya sabes como soy.

-Eso esta bien, pero no es lo que yo quiero saber- contestó el slytherin, mirándola a los ojos.

Lucy sonrió, al ver la preocupación marcada en los ojos del chico.

-¿Estas celoso?- dijo, mirándole mientras sonreía.

A Lorcan no le gustó nada aquella pregunta, puede que estuviera un poco celoso pero no se lo iba a decir.

-No juegues conmigo Lucy.- dijo acercándose a ella- No lo hagas.

-Yo no juego contigo- decía Lucy- Además yo no fui quien beso a otro chico.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía. Además yo también lo pase mal- explicó el chico.

-Pues entonce tendrías que saber que Connor solo es mi compañero prefecto- explicaba también Lucy- Además solo he hablado con él hoy y te puedo asegurar que no tengo nada con él y tampoco quiero tenerlo.

Lorcan la estuvo mirando durante unos segundos, no muy seguro de las palabras de la chica.

-Como tu me aseguraste que nunca te fijarías en las chicas que siempre te miran embelesadas- continuó la ravenclaw-Yo te aseguró que nunca me fijaré en un chico que no seas tu. Además ¿Para que me fijaría en otro chico si estoy enamorada de ti?

Al terminar de hablar Lucy se acercó al chico para besarle y se alegró bastante cuando el chico le correspondió. Cuando se separaron Lorcan la siguió mirando con preocupación.

-Lucy, se que no tengo una personalidad maravillosa que digamos- decía- Se que no eres lo que te mereces ni mucho menos, pero eres lo único que tengo y si me llegas a dejar yo...

-No digás nada más- cortó Lucy, sabiendo lo que diría- Yo nunca te dejaría Lorcan, nunca ¿Me entiendes?

-Es bueno escucharlo- contestó Lorcan, sonriendo.

-Lorcan, no quiero que digas que solo me tienes a mi- comenzó a decir Lucy, preocupada- Tienes también a tus amigos slytherins, que aunque no me gusten siempre están contigo, también tienes a tus padres y a tu hermano, que seas como seas siempre te apoyaras.

-Lucy, a veces me sorprendes- dijo Lorcan, mirándola.- Mis amigos de slytherin son todos unos cobardes que no se atreven a hacerme la contraria. Por favor, si se tirarían por un precipicio si yo se lo dijera.

-Vamos Lorcan, tendrás algún amigo- insistió Lucy.-¿Que me dices de Nott?

-¿Nott? Puede que tengas razón- aceptó Lorcan- Pero de igual manera tu eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y no sabría lo que hacer si tu no estás conmigo.

-Yo tampoco sabría lo que hacer sin ti-dijo Lucy.

-Bueno, y cambiando de tema- dijo Lorcan acomodándose en su sitió- ¿Tienes ganas de comenzar el curso?

-Te diría que si, pero sabes perfectamente que cada año que pasa es más duro- admitió Lucy.

Lorcan supo perfectamente a lo que Lucy se refería. Cada año que pasaba parecía que tenían más problemas en lo que respectaba su relación ya que entre el quiddtich de Lorcan y ahora con el tema de ser prefecta tendrían más problemas para esta juntos. A parte claro esta de los problemas que tenían con los familiares de Lucy y los compañeros de casa de Lorcan, que creían que una Weasley no era buena para un chico como Lorcan. Por esa misma razón, siempre habían slytherins que se metían con la chica, sobre todo las chicas, que pensaban que no se merecía a Lorcan. La verdad era que si no hubiera llegado a ser porque Lorcan o alguien de su familia aparecía Lucy hubiera terminado en la enfermería más de una vez.

-Tranquila, Lucy- contestó Lorcan, después del silencio- Este año será diferente.

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar al castillo, donde los dos se separaron. Lucy fue a sentarse junto a Lysander que la esperaba en la mesa de ravenclaw con una sonrisa.

-¿Donde te has metida antes, Lucy?- preguntó el rubio- No has vuelto con nosotros, después de la reunió.

-Lo siento Lysander- explicaba Lucy- Iba a volver, pero Lorcan me distrajo,así que me quedé con él ¿No te molesta verdad?

-Claro que no- contestó Lysander- Tu ya sabes que te apoyo a ti y a mi hermano en vuestra relación. No es que Lorcan sea el mejor hermano, pero se perfectamente que nunca te haría daño.

-Preparado para este año, Lysander?

-Ay, querida Lucy,yo nací preparado para los TIMOS.


	4. Empieza el curso

**Empieza el curso**

Los primeros días de clase, fueron bastante bine para Lucy, pero notaba un ambiente diferente entre algunos compañeros de clase.

Lucy siempre había odiado las primeras semanas del nuevo curso. No era porque no podía con las clases ni con los horarios, sino porque Lorcan siempre andaba mal las primeras semanas. El chico, según sabía Lucy, se saltaba el toque de quedaba y estaba despierto hasta las tantas. Por otro lado, por las mañanas siempre se despertaba muy temprano y Lucy estaba preocupada por la salud del chico, ya que aunque no tenía mala cara parecía muy cansado. Lucy intentaba sacarle al chico la razón por la que trasnochaba y madrugaba tanto pero él simpre le decía que no se preocupase que no era nada peligroso ni nada, así que ella solo podía confiar en él.

Aquel día volvía a su sala común, cuando tres chicas slytherins la acorralaron en el pasilllo.

-¿Todavia sigues saliendo con Lorcan?- decía una de ellas.

-Claro que sigo saliendo con él- decía Lucy, intentando aparentar tranquilidad- Y si quereis meteros conmigo yo me lo pensaría dos veces.

-¿De verdad?-decía otra, mientras las otras se reían- Y que vas ha hacer gritar.

-Os recuerdo que soy prefecta y que podrías meteros en problemas.- explicó la pelirroja.

-¿Te crees que te tenemos miedo, Weasley?

-No, pero seguro que a la profesora Mcgonagall si- contestó Lucy, un poco insegura.

-Tu no eres capaz de chivarte Weasley- dijo otra vez una de las tres- O quiers...

-Vaya, vaya, pero si hay reunió de chicas aquí- dijo de repente una voz detrás de ellas- ¿Me podría unir?

-Esto no es asunto tuyo, Potter.

-¿Ah no? Pues yo creo que con la que os estáis metiendo es mi prima así que yo creo que tengo todo el derecho de meterme- seguía diciendo Lily mientras se acercaba.

-¿Que quieres Potter?- repitió una de las serpientes.

-¿Que es lo que quiero?- dijo Lily- Eso es fácil de responder. Quiero que dejéis en paz a mi prima, porque ya va siendo hora de que acepteis que esta saliendo con vuestro idolo y que vosotras sois demasiada poca cosa para él.

Las tres slytherins se miraron entre ellas y después se fueron.

-Eso es irós como cobardes que sois- gritó Lily cuando se alejaban, para después mirar a Lucy- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te has hecho algo?

-No, gracias, estoy bien- contestó Lucy, mirándola- No entiendo porque la tienen tomada conimgo.

-Solo te tienen envidia- dijo Lily, empezando a caminar- Y dime ¿Donde esta tu principe azul?

-Tiene entrenamiento de quidditch hoy- respondió la ravenclaw.-Dice que este año va a ser uno de los años más importantes en la historia del quidditch. ¿Sabes porque?

-¿Es que acaso no los sabes?-decía Lily incrédula- ¿Es que acaso no escuchaste a Mcgonagall el primer día de clases?

-No, estaba demasiado hambrienta y cansada como para prestarle atención- explicó Lucy, un poco avergonzada.

-Pues, veras- empezó a explicar Lily- Este año vienen alumnos de deiferentes escuelas de magia par hacer un campeonato de quidditch.

-¿Que? ¿En serio?-preguntó Lucy.

-Si, vendrán dos equipos de quidditch de cada casa el siguiente trimestre- siguió explicando Lily.

-¿Dos equipos? Pero si Hogwarts tiene cuatro- dijo Lucy, confundida.

-Ya, pero, entiendelo en los otros colegios los alumnos no están separados en cuatro casas.- explicó Lily.

-Entonces como va a ser los equipos de Hogwarts- quisó saber Lucy.

-La verdad es que no lo se- decía Lily preocupada- Algunos dicen que se hará un competición entre las cuatro casas y los que lleguén a la final serán los que participen, pero no hay tiempo de hacer todp un torneo de un año en tres meses, además de que algunos se has quejado de que muchos grandes jugadores no jugarían.

-¿Entonces?

-Algunos jugadores hemos estado hablando y hemos pensado en proponer hacer dos nuevos equipos- seguía diciendo Lily.- Así se harán dos pruebas de acceso para cada equipo de quidditch.

-Eso suena genial, pero ¿No crees que hay bastante rivalidad entre las casas como para formar un equipo mixto?- preguntó Lucy, un poco preocupada.

-Lucy, los que hemos estado no somos solo los de gryffindor, también había gente de slytherin, hufflepuff y ravenclaw-explicó Lily- El quidditch es el quidditch y si te gusta lo suficiente no importa con quien juegues.

-Tienes razón.

-Y si tienes alguna preoucupación respecto a eso, preguntale a Lorcan- decía Lily sonriendo- Él es un experto.

-Que graciosa.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hablando entretenidamente hasta que se tubieron que separar por que su salas comunes estaban es direcciones opuestas.

En el campo de quidditch Lorcan escuchaba aburrido a Scorpius, capitán y buscador del equipo de quidditch de slytherin.

-Mirad chicos, a mi me gustaría que jugasemos todos juntos en alguno de los equipos nuevos- decía el rubio- Pero todos sabemos que es muy poco probable. Ahora, quiero que sepais que durante este año ya no entrenaremos más como equipo, de ahora en adelante tendréis que entrenar duro si quereis entrar en uno de los equipos nuevos. Buena suerte a todos.

-¿Ya has terminado?- dijo Lorcan, levantándose del suelo, donde todos estaban sentados.

-Claro, ¿Quieres decir algo, Scamander?- preguntó Scorpius, ni queriendo perder la paciencia con el chico.

-Realmente solo quiero irme de aqui lo antes posible, pero ya que insistes- contestó Lorcan, acércandose a Scorpius y mirando a su compañeros- Mirad, ya se que todos creeis que sois lo suficientemente bueno para entrar en uno de los equipos, pero no os engañeis. Que hayamos ganado cuatro años consecutivos no significa que todos seais buenos para los nuevos equipos. Yo solo os puedo decir que los que seguro entraremos seremos Scorpius y yo porque en este equipo no hay nadie que valga más que nosotros.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos ante las palabras del chico, como se atrevía a decir tales cosas.

-Oye, enano, ¿Quien te crees que eres para decirnos eso?- empezó a decir Albus levantándose.-Algunos tenemos muchísima más experiencia que tu, así que ¿porque no ibamos a entrar nosotros en los equipos nuevos?

-Eso es lo que da más pena- respondió Lorcan, con su típica sonrisa arrogante- Siendo mayores que yo que seáis tan penosos, debería daros vergüenza.

-Bueno, ya estoy harto de ti- dijo Albus cogiendo a Lorcan del cuello de su jersey- Deberías tener un poco de respeto hacía una persona mayor que tu.

Lorcan iba a responder, pero Scorpius interrumpió, alejando a Albus del Scamander.

-Ya vale, Al- decía el rubio, tranquilo- solo quiere provocar.

-Todos estamos hartos de él, Scorpius- dijo esta vez Kayler Zabini- No se porque no lo has hechado del equipo, si lo único que hace es insultarnos.

-¿Me queréis echar?- preguntó Lorcan incrédulo, aunque sin perder su sonrisa- Por favor, no seais patético sin mi este equipo no sería nada.

-No te creas tanto Scamander- contestó Destiny Lancaster- Este equipo puede llegar a mucho sin ti, y puede que mejor.

-Tonterías- finalizó, para después dirigirse hacía el castillo- Ahora, me voy no quiero perder más la tarde con perdedores.

Cuando el chico hubo desaparecido de su vista.

-Enserio Scorpius ¿Por que no lo hechas?- dijo Albus.

-Primero Albus, ahora ya no lo puedo hechar, porque este año ya no jugamos como equipo- empezó a explicar Scorpius- Además, vosotros sabéis lo bueno que es, no lo podía hechar, lo necesitaba. Todos sabemos que en parte tenía razón.

Cuando Lorcan se cambio de ropa, aunque la verdad es que no habían echo nada en el entrenamiento, se fue a sentarse a la sal común donde apenas había gente y la que había se acabo llendo por su presencia. La verdad era que aunque él se metiese con todo el mundo, con razón, no le llegaba a gustar que la gente le huyera de esa manera y menos si eran de slytherin. Por otra parte, le encantaba que le tuvieran respeto, eso le hacía sentir poderoso, aunque a veces le hubiera gustado tener más amigos en los que apoyarse. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la puerta de abrirse para dejar paso a Noah Nott, su mejor amigo desde primer curso. Noah era el único que le podía contradecir sin ser insultado.

-¿Que hay, Lorcan?- lo saludó el moreno- Me han contado lo del entrenamiento.

-Eso no era un entrenamiento, era una despedida- explicó el rubio- Si lo hubiese sabido, no hubiera aparecido.

-Vamos, no seas tan duro con ellos- dijo Noah.

Lorcan lo miró interesado.

-Oye ¿Haras la prueba para guardián?- preguntó Lorcan interesado.

-No lo se puede- contestó, quitandole importancia- ¿Crees que debería de hacerlo?

-¿por que no? Eres bueno- decía Lorcan- Podrías entrar en uno de los equipos.

-¿Estaría bien, verdad?- empezó ha decir el castaño, pero rápidamente fue interrumpido por Lorcan, quien se levantó apresuradamente del sillón donde estaba, tropezandose en el camino- ¿Vas a alguna parte?

-He quedado y se me esta haciendo tarde- contestó, saliendo apresuradamente después de disculparse con él.

Lorcan llegó a los jardines a las siete y diez de la tarde. Había quedado con Lucy a las siete así que se extraño de que Lucy todavía no hubiera llegado. Se sentó en la yerva y miró al cielo, donde él se preparaba para marcharse. Estubo trenta minutos mirando el cielo, cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba anocheciendo y de que Lucy no iba a aparece así que se dirigió hacía la torre de ravenclaw.

Allí encontró a la aldaba que enseguida le dijo el azertijo para poder entrar en la sala común.

-Un ejercito cromado, juntos hacen 16. Nunca el primero, no huye por ellos; paciente es, astuto es. ¿Que color es?

Lorca lo estubo pensando un rato y después sonrió triunfante.

-Es negro.

El chico esperó unnos segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió. Al entrar en la sala común miró a las personas que estaban ahí presente, todos mirándole asombrados.

-¿Lucy?- preguntó el chico, pero al ver que nadie le contestaba se sentó en uno de los sillones, sin importarle , lo que la gente pensara de él en ese momento.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que por fin apareció Lucy entrando por la puerta, junto a un chico que reconoció al instante.

-¿Lorcan?- dijo al chica al verlo allí.

-¿Se puede saber porque estas aquí Scamander?- preguntó Corner- Deberías estar en tu sala común.

-Llevo aquí horas- contestó el slytherin mirando a Lucy, sin hacer mucho caso al ravenclaw.

-Como sabrás te tengo que quitar puntos por saltarte el toque de queda- seguí diciendo el Connor.

Lorcan se giró hacía el chico.

-Mira ¿Te crees que me importa que me quites puntos?- decía subiendo un poco el tono de voz y levantándose de donde estaba sentado- Quitámelos de una vez y lárgate, quiero hablar con ella.

Connor lo miró desafiante y después se giró hacía su compañera.

-¿Estarás bien?-preguntó.

-Claro que estará bien- contestó Lorcan- Esta conmigo.

A pesar de las palabras del rubio, Connor continuó mirando a la chica.

-Tranquilo Connor, puedes irte, estaré bien.

Cuando Connor desapareció escaleras arriba, Lucy se sentó en un sillón bajando la mirada.

-Lo siento- dijo un poco suave.

-¿Que lo sientes?- repitió Lorcan- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Y además te vengo a buscar y te veo llegando con ese idiota.

-Lorcan, no metás en esto a Connor, porque esto no es culpa suya- pidió Lucy.

-Pensaba que ta había sucedido algo- dijo Lorcan, sentándose a su lado.

-Lo siento, Lorcan, pero es que me ha venido Connor diciendo que teníamos que repasar algunas cosas y no podía decirle que no- explicó Lucy- ¿Me perdonas?

-Si, claro que si- dijo Lorcan, para después buscar su boca y besarla.

Después de unos siguientes Lucy rompió el beso.

-Deberías irte- añadió- Es tarde, y como se que no has estado durmiendo bien durante estas semanas, no quiero que duermas mal por mi culpa.

-Tampoco te tienes que preocupar tanto, estoy bien- contestó Lorcan, levantándose y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Si, tranquilo-dijo Lucy, sonriendo.

Después de decir eso Lorcan desapareció de la vista de Lucy, dirigiendose hacía las mazmorras.


	5. Equipos

**Equipos**

Iban pasando las semanas y al llegar noviembre empezaron con las pruebas de quidditch. Aquellos días la gente estaba cada día más nerviosa y agitada de lo normal, seguramente por las ganas que tenían de que llegaran las pruebas.

Lucy se encontraba dirigiéndose hacía la su sala común con Lysander, mientras veían como la gente corría de un lado para el otro.

-Odio el quidditch- comentó la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿De veras?- pregutó Lysander- Pues yo creo que se necesitaba algo así, para hacer que los días no fueran tan monótonos.

-Lo siento, ¿Lo he dicho en voz alta?- dijo Lucy, un poco sonrojada- No quería decir que lo odiase, es simplemente que...

-Que no soportas que Lorcan este tan distrído con lo de los equipos.- terminó la frase el rubio.

-Exacto- aceptó Lucy- Es que ni siquiera he podido hablar con él ni un solo minuto, si que saliese corriendo.

-Tranquila Lu, ya veras que cuando le cojan eso cambiara- le tranquilizó Lysander- Además, él es como tu., ya sabes, tampoco puede vivir mucho tiempo separado de ti.

-Eso es un consuelo, pero no cambia el hecho de que no esta conmigo ahora mismo- dijo Lucy un poco triste, pero después sonrio y miró a su amigo- Bueno y tu ¿Qué? ¿T epresentaras a las pruebas?

-Mira, me parezco mucho a Lorcan, pero no en ese aspecto- contestó el rubio- el quidditch no me atrae tanto como para anteponerlo a mis estudios.

-Tienes razón, esto del quidditch es una distracción, para los que nos jugamos mucho- siguió Lucy.- Pero, dime ¿Irás a ver las pruebas?

-¿Quieres ir verdad?- preguntó Lysander sonriendo a su amiga y al ver que tenía razón suspiro- Podemos ir juntos.

-Genial, eres un buen amigo- dijo Lucy, sonriéndole también- no me hubiera atrevido a ir sola.

Cuando estubieron preparados, los dos salieron de la torre rumbo al campo de quidditch, donde seguramente se encontraba todo el mundo.

-¿No créeis que vais un poco tarde?- dijo, de repente una voz detrás de ellos.

Los dos se giraron para ver al slytherin.

-El que llega tarde aquí, eres tu Lorcan- comentó Lysander sonriéndole.

-Es que lo mejor siempre llega al final- contestó el aludido, para después mirar a su novia- ¿Vas a ir a ver las pruebas?

-No podía perdermelo.- dijo la pelirroja, sonrojándose- Además, esto es importante para ti y quiero apoyarte.

-Si, bueno, no creo que le puedas apoyar si no llega a las pruebas- comentó Lysander, cortando las miradas de la pareja- Mira, Lorcan, ¿Por que no dejas de hacer el idiota y sales corriendo?

\- ¿Crees que no llegaré?- le retó su gemelo.

-Creo que no te harán un trato especial, si llegas tarde, hermanito- siguió Lysander- Es mejor prevenir que curar.

Lucy, veía la discusión entre los dos hermanos y suspiró.

-Vamos chicos dejadlo- cortó, para después mirar a Lorcan- Y Lysander tiene razón, deberías correr y dejar el orgullo y la arrogancia.

Lorcan miró a Lucy y después a su hermano,quien lo miraba burlón. Al final suspiró y salio corriendo.

-Nos vemos luego- decía mientras desaparecía de la vista de los ravenclawns.

Cuando Lucy y Lysander llegaron al campo, la mitad de la familia de Lucy se presentaría a las pruebas así que les saludo desde las gradas. Todavía no habían comenzado las pruebas, pero muchos ya estaba calentando en sus escobas.

-Y ¿Sabes quienes serán los capitanes?- preguntó Lysander, sin quitar la vista del campo.

-No lo se, pero creo que lo decidirán los profesores- contestó Lucy, haciendo que Lysander la mirara sorprendido- Me lo dijo Lorcan, no me creas una experta en estas cosas.

-Entonces creo que el puesto de capitanes se lo tienen reservado Scorpius y Emily Everet- comentó Lysander.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo Lucy- yo apenas veo quidditch así que tu sabras.

-Si, yo creo que si, los dos tienen un magnifico modo de liderar perfectamente a sus equipos- decía Lysander, mirando a una chica de hufflepuff con coleta alta calentando junto a otros jugadores.

-Y ¿Que pasa con Corner? He escuchado que es un buen capitán- dijo Lucy, quitandole importancia.

-Hubiera apostado por él,ya que es muy pero muy bueno, pero acaba de ser nombrado capitán y, seamos honestos, Emily y Scorpius están en su último curso- explicaba Lysander- Tienen todo el derecho de ser nombrados capitanes.

Al cabo de unos minutos un silbato sonó y dieron comienzo a las prebas para los dos equipos de quidditch.

Los primeros en hacer las pruebas fueron los golpeadores, que a Lucy le parecieron todos extremadamente fuertes y muy buenos. Después hicieron las prubas los buscadores, que fue bastante aburrido, ya que al tener que buscar la snitch sin que sea un partido todos estaban pendientes de ellos y se dieron cuenta de que apenas se movían hassta el momento en el que localizaban la snitch. Después de unas dos horas observando las pruebas por fin llegó la hora de los cazadores y de los guardianes, en los que entre ellos estaban la mayoría de sus primos y, claro está Lorcan.

Lucy lo pasó bastante mal observando a Lorcan, ya que más de una vez pensó que se caería, Lysander lo notaba y le hacía bastante gracia.

-Tranquilizate, Lucy, no le pasará nada- le dijo Lysander, mientras sonreía.

-Lo siento, es que vuelan bastante rápido y no se parece que se va a caer en cualquier momento- decía la chica sin quitar la vista del campo de juego- Si le pasara algo...

-Se nota que no has estado en muchos partidos de quidditch- comentó Lysander- Lo tiene todo controlado estate tranquila.

Lucy observaba aquello un poco preocupada cuando sucedió algo que espero que no sucedería: Lorcan había hecho que Lily callera de su escoba y aunque solo la había empujado ha pocos metros de distancia del suelo y la jugada era valida, Lily se sintió bastante ofendida y empezó una guerra con el slytherin.

Los dos empezarón una guerra en el campo y cada vez que uno tenía la queffle el otro lo empujaba y Lucy notó como los empujones eran cada vez más fuerte. Lucy comenzó a preocuparse, como podían incluso pelearse en algo que a los dos les gustaba, era incomprensible para ella.

\- Lysander haz algo- dijo Lucy, sin quitar su mirada de Lorcan y Lily- Van ha acabar mal.

-Lucy no puedo hacer nada, además un poco de pique no viene mal a veces- la tranquilizó el rubio.

-Es que se van a matar.- comentó la pelirroja, preocupada.

Después de más o menos media hora, que a Lucy le pareció eterna, el silvato del final sono y Lucy pudo suspirar tranquila. Observo como Lily seguí a Lorcan, reclamandole algo, pero este apenas y la miraba. Al ver que la discusió duraba bastante Lucy decidió bajar a calmar a su prima.

-Lily- llamó la atención Lucy, sin ni squiera poder llega a escuchar nada.

Los dos jóvenes miraron a Lucy, y ella se dio cuenta que los dos estaban rojos, seguramente por le cansanció.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo porque sales con él- dijo Lily, enfadada y acercándose a él- Tu novio es un idiota.

-¿A, si? Pues a mi me parece que tu y ella llevéis la misma sangre, porque esta claro que tu tienes sangre de idiota corriendo por las venas- insultó Lorcan, sin subir su tono de voz.

-¿Qué has dicho?- preguntó la gryffindor, girandose hacía él- no te permito que hables mal de mi familia ¿Entiendes?

Al ver que la discusión empeoraría con ese comentari Lucy decidió interrumpir.

-¿Qué te ha hecho Lily?

-¿Qué me ha hecho, dices?- repitió su prima- ¿Es que no lo has visto?

-Ha sido por el empujo- explicó Lorcan mirando a Lucy- Ya te dije que Lily no soportaba ni siquiera un golpecito.

-¿Me acabas de decir débil?- dijo Lily, para después continuar- Para tu información te dire que juego con mi familia al quidditch desde que tengo memoría.

-Y yo te informo que tu familia nunca te empujaría de verdad, porque no lo soportarías- decía Lorcan, mientras sonreía arrogantemente- ¿es que acaso te crees que jugaría con su nivel de verdad contigo? Tu alucinas.

Lily lo miró enfadadísima, con ganas de gritarle y de pegarle pero en vez de eso respiro profundmente.

-¿Sabes? Me da igual lo que digas, no voy a discutir contigo, porque no vale la pena- dijo, después de unos segundos- Pero que sepas que si no me cogen toda la culpa será tuya.

Lily se dio la vuelta encontrandose con la mirada de tristeza de su prima.

-Lo siento Lucy, no lo he podido soportar- dijo mientras pasaba a su lado.

-Y ¿Que te ha parecido?- preguntó Lorcan- ¿He estado bien?

Lucy lo miró condesaprobación.

-Vamos, no te enfades-se quejó el rubio- Ha empezado ella, el quidditch es así, que quieres que haga si ella no esta a la altura.

-Podía no segurle el juego- contestó Lucy, un poco enfadada.

-Es divertido ver a Potter enfadada- explicó Lorcan, sonriéndo.

-A mi no me hace gracia- dijo la pelirroja, empezando a caminar.

-Espera, no te vayas- pidió Lorcan- Ahora tengo que ir a los vesutarios ¿Me podrías esperar?

-Lorcan, estoy enfadada contigo-dijo Lucy, confundida- No puedes seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Que quieres que te pida perdón, por algo que no ha sido mi culpa?- preguntó Lorcan, y al ver que Lucy rodaba los ojos supo que la chica no estaba para juegos- Esta bien, lo siento ¿Vale? Me perdonas.

-No es suficiente, Lorcan- contestó Lucy.

-¿Que? ¿Como que no es suficiente?Pero si...- decía el rubio confundido, porque normalmente eso siemore funcionaba.

-Lorcan, no se si lo sabes, pero siempre estamos igual- explicaba la ravenclaw- tu hace algo mal, me pides perdón, te perdono y después empiezas otra vez y eso, lo siento, pero ya no lo puedo soportar más.

-Entonces ¿Que quieres que haga?- cuestionó Lorcan, no muy seguro.

-Quiero que le pidas perdón a Lily- contestó Lucy, marchándose y dejandolo solo.

Lorcan se quedó estupefacto, ¿Como quería que le pidiese perdón a Potter? ¿Estaba loca?

Se dirigió hacía los vestidores y después de haberse vestido esperó delante del vestuario de las chicas. Supuso que Lily todavía seguiría allí, porque le parecía que era de esas que tardaban mucho en prepararse así que estaría a punto de salir. Después de unos minutos de espera Lily salió por la puerta del vestuario y rodó los ojos al verle.

-No quiero discutir contigo Scamander- dijo la pelirroja, un poco cansada, siguiendo su camino.

-No he venido ha discutir.- contestó él, siguiéndola.

-¿A no? Pues que raro, porque a eso te has estado dedicando estos últimos 6 años- explicaba Lily- Ahora dime ¿Que es lo que quieres? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, escúpelo.

-Muy bien- decía el rubio- Pero ¿Puedes pararte un segundo esto es serio?

Lily se paró bruscamente y lo miró confundida, hacía tiempo que no hablaba con Lorcan sin levantarle la voz.

-¿Que quieres?- preguntó Lily, mirándole.

-Solo quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de antes- explicó el chico- Aunque claro esta que la culpa ha sido tuya, porque...

-¿Sabes? No me pedías perdon desde que teníamos diez años y me manchaste mi precioso bestido blanco...

-Mira, solo te he venido a pedir perdón no me interesa nada tu vida- cortó Lorcan, irritado- Así que vete y cuéntaselo a otro.

-Pues entonces largarte, ya has cumplido tu cometido- dijo Lily, indicándole con su dedo índice la dirección opuesta a la suya.

-No hace falta que me eches para que vaya- le contradijo Lorcan, yéndose- Me voy yo solito.

-Genial- contestó Lily yéndose también.

Lily sentía que había sido un día bastante raro, sobre todo por lo de Lorcan, desde cuando el chico le hablaba tan normal. Comprendía que había sido, seguramente, porque Lucy se lo había pedido, pero igual le parecía extraño. En ese momento no pudo evitar hacer un viaje al pasado. Recordó lo "unida" que estaba con Lorcan cuando todavía no habían entrado a Hogwarts. Nunca llegaron a ser buenos amigos ni nada por el estilo ya que siempre acababan peleándose, pero él siempre estaba allí cuando alguien se metía con ella o terminaba llorando por algo que él hubiera dicho que era una tontería. La verdad era que le tenía que agradecer a Lorcan varios rasgos de su personalida, porque si no hubiera sido por él seguiría siendo la niña torpe y debilucha que era antes. Además gracias a Lorcan pudo jugar por fin a quidditch con su familia a lo 9 años de edad y, de alguna manera, seguia jugando a quidditch gracias a él, porque si Lorcan no la hubiera llegado a ayudar en el quidditch cuando nadie quería hacerlo porque la consideraban débil, nunca hubiera entrado en el equipo. Pero de alguna manera, no sabe como Lorcan empezó a cambiar y a comportarse siempre de una manera fría e insensible con todos excepto con Lucy. Nunca entendío porque pero como no tenía tan buena relación con Lorcan lo dejo pasar, aunque en el fondo le dolía un poco que él fuera así con todos a los que antes consideraba sus hermanos. Ahora todos en la familia le consideraban algo así como un traidor, y nadie le daba más vueltas al asunto.

Lily seguía caminando pensando cuando se encontró con Lucy, que estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda en la pared.

-¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó Lily, sentándose junto a ella.

-Solo admiraba los pasillos vacíos- contestó Lucy.

-Es algo extraño estar aquí sin que nadie pase ¿Verdad?- comentó Lily, y después de unos segundos suspiró- ¿Sabes? Tu chico me ha pedido perdon.

-¿Lo ha hecho?- dijo Lucy, sobresaltada- pensé que no lo haría.

-No me gusta nada lo que voy a decir pero ahí va- dijo su prima- Scamander es un idiota y no me gusta nada, porque él definitivamente no te merece, pero él te quiere demasiado como para jugárselo en esto.

Lucy sonrió ante las palabras de la chica.

-Tienes razón, pero pensé que...

-No se como lo soportas Lucy- corto Lily antes de que Lucy continuara- ¿Es que no te cansas?

-Lily, Lorcan es una persona muy díficil, pero lo quiero mucho y no puedo imaginarme a vida sin él- explicó Lucy.

-Se que te sonaré como un adulto pero creo que eres demasiado joven para decir eso- dijo Lily, preocupada- Lucy eres muy joven como para estar todos los días detrás del idiota de Scamander.

-Cuando estes enamorada y el chico te corresponda lo entenderás- explicó Lucy.

-Yo no quiero que te haga daño Lucy.

-Él nunca me haría daño Lily, sería incampaz.

-Lucy es capaz de aplastar a cualquiera con tan solo abrir la boca, ¿Como sabes...

-Lily, él no sería capaz de hacerme eso- cortó Lucy, dando paso a un largo silencio.

Las dos se quedaron allí sentadas, hasta que empezó a aparecer gente, seguramente proveniente de las pruebas de quidditch. Todo el mundo comentaba a los jugados y a sus preferidos.

-Y dime Lily ¿Cuando sabréis los resultados de las pruebas?- preguntó Lucy, mientras se dirigía a su sala común.

-Creo que lo sabremos la semana que viene- contestó Lily.

-¿Crees que entraras?

-Espero que si, pero ha habido mucho nivel allí afuera.- aceptó la gryffindor- La cosa estará reñida, además hay puestos bastante asegurados ya.

-¿A si?

-Si, por ejemplo Scorpius Malfoy y Emily Everet tiene las plazas de buscador y guardiana asegurada, así que allí la gente ha ido a darlo todo.

-Y ¿Que hay de los cazadores?- preguntó curiosa Lucy- ¿Quién crees que entrara?

-Bueno, yo creo que muy a mi pesar Lorcan entrara en un equipo y yo también espero entrar- explicaba Lily, mientras pensaba los otros nombres- pero hay personas como Allioth Oriol y Connor Corner que también podrian tener el puesto asegura y en cuanto a los otros dos, yo apostaría por Erick Wood y Destiny Lancaster.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó Lucy.

-La verdad es que conozco muy bien, su modo de jugar y yo creo que si que serán ellos- contestó la gyffindor.

-¿Con cuales prefieres formar equipo?

-Yo, sinceramente quiero formar parte con Erick y Connor, ya que no quiero estar con ninguno de slytherin.

-Y que pasa con Destiny, ella es una chica bastante...

-Ya, pero es una slytherin y los equipos tienen que ser nivelados y como Allioth es un año mayor que nosotros y Destiny uno menor, creo que lo justo es ponerlos juntos- explicó la chica.

-No creo que eso sea estar muy nivelados.- contradecía Lucy.- Según creo, Allioth, Destiny y Lorcan son el mejor trío de cazadores que ha pasado por Hogwarts.

-No importa, nosotros podríamos formar uno mejor.- dijo Lily, optimista.

Cuando tuvieron que separse se despidieron y cada una fue por su camino.

La semana siguiente transcurrió bastante tranquila para Lucy, ya que Lorcan pasaba muchísimo más tiempo con ella.

Aquella tarde Lucy se dirigía hacía la biblioteca, para estudiar un poco en tranquilidad. En los pasillos la gente se movía deprisa y todo el mundo corría de un lado para el otro, algo que la chica no entendió.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se sentó bastante alejada de la puerta, donde se ponía siempre, ya que allí habia más silencio. Después de unos minutos apareció Lorcan, bastante alegre.

-Tengo buenas noticias.- anunció, sentándose junto a ella.

-Pues, dímelas- dijo, la chica impaciente.

-Me han cogido en uno de los equipo de quidditch- contestó Lorcan, alegre- ¿No te parece genial? Mi equipo es el negro.

-Felicidades Lorcan- dijo la ravenclaw, dándole al chico un corto beso en los labios- Sabía que lo conseguirías. ¿Quienes son tus compañeros?

-¿Acaso importa?- replicó Lorcan, cogiéndo el libro que minutos antes agarraba Lucy.

-¿Es tan malo?

-No, es solo que no tienen nada de importancia- contestó Lorcan, observando el libro.

Lucy le quitó el libro y sonrió.

-Vamos, me enterare de todas maneras,así que ¿porque no me lo dices tu?

-Muy bien, somos Scorpius, Nott, Allioth, Potter, Gallagher y Rydel.

-Bueno tampoco es tan malo.

-No es peor- reclamó Lorcan- ¿Qué hacen Potter y Gallagher en mi mismo equipo?

-¿Que pasa con Rydel?

-Él no me importa, pero ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he metido con el idiota de Gallagher?-preguntó Lorcan, al ver la cara de confusió de Lucy, continuó- Más de las que pudiera contar.

-Tu te metes con todo el mundo, excepto conmigo, tu hermano y Nott.- decía Lucy, despreocupada.

-Todavía pienso que le equipo es un desastre- continuaba diciendo Lorcan- Por lo menos no están Corner y Kayler, eso ya sería la gota que colma el baso.

-Pero ellos son muy buenos-dijo Lucy.

-¿Desde cuando eres una experta en el quiddtich?- preguntó Lorcan, extrañado- bueno, no importa, la cuestión es que en el otro equipo ninguno de los cazadores es de la misma casa y por lo menos en mi equipo esta Allioth.

-Entonces ¿Estaras contento?

-Bueno, en la despedida dije que nadie, a parte de Scorpius y yo, entería en el equipo así que puede que me la tenga jurada-explicó el chico- pero, ya sabes, eso en el campo se olvida. Además es Allioth así que tampoco creo que haya mucho problema.

Según habia escuchado Allioth era uno de los chicos más poplares de su curso. Era un chico alto y de complexión atlética, que tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azul claro. El chico, a decir verdad, era muy guapo y muchas chicas habían tdrminado enamoradas de él. Según había escuchado deccir a Lorcan, Allioth era una persona con las que nunca se metería simplemente por el hecho de que no crea problemas, aunque claro, a Lorcan cualquier persona le causaba problemas. Bueno, según él Allioth era tranquilo y prestaba bastante poca atención a las cosas de su alrededor. Siempre acutaba como si nada le importara, y siempre le era indiferente todo. Lorcan lo describía como alguién extraño.

-Y eso es todo- dijo de repente Lorcan, haciendo que Lucy volviera a prestarle atención- ¿me has ecuchado?

-Claro que te he escuchado.

-¿A si? ¿Que es lo que he dicho?- preguntó el slytherin, sonriéndole.

-¿Algo sobre quidditch?- contestó Lucy, sonriéndole también.

-Que lista.- dijo Lorcan, acercándose a ella, para besarla.

Pasados unos minutos, en los que no pararon de besarse Lorcan, subió la intensidad del beso, que al notarlo Lucy se separó rápidamente, para disgutó del chico.

-No podrías dejarte llevar- replicó el rubio, un poco fastidiado.

-Estamos en la biblioteca, Lorcan- dijo la ravenclaw, seria- ya hemos hablado de ello.

-Genial- contestó el chico, balanceandose en su silla y después levantarse- Entonces, me voy, nos vemos luego.

-Muy bien, hasta luego- despidió Lucy, para después añadir- y no te enfades por esto es una tontería.

-Lo que tu digas- dijo el chico, desapareciendo de la vista de la chica.

Lucy supo que el chico estaba enfadado, ya que no le gustaba nada que le cortara el "rollo", pero ya lo habían hablado y el chico tenía que haber supuesto que eso pasaría, porque a Lucy no le gustaba nada que la besara en lugares públicos y menos que se pasara de la raya.

Días después de eso y de que Lorcan volviera a ser el mismo de siempre, Lucy descubrió que el otro equipo de quidditch, el equipo blanco, estaba formado por Corner, Destiny, Kayler, Emily Everet, Albus Potter, Louis Weasley y Riu Parker.


	6. Navidad

**Navidad**

Sin duda las Navidades eran las fechas favoritas de Lucy: Podía estar con toda su familia, había regalos, nieve y sobre todo podía estar con Lorcan, después de bastante tiempo sin poder estar casi ni diez minutos juntos.

Aquel primer día de sus vacaciones lo aprovecho para ir a casa del chico.

-Cariño, ¿A donde vas?- preguntó su madre, viendo como la chica cogía un puñado de polvos flu.

-A casa de una amiga, ¿Puedo ir verdad?- decía la chica, un poco apresurada.

-Claro, pero yo quería ir contigo y Molly, a hacer las compras de Navidad- contestó su madre un poco apenada.

-Mama, todavía falta mucho para Navidad- dijo Lucy, tranquilizandola- Te prometo que iremos otro día.

Y así la chica desapareció, apareciendo rápidamente en la casa de su novio.

-Hola, querida- la saludó Luna, que estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro.

-Hola, tía Luna- saludó la joven.

-Si buscas a Lorcan, creo que ha salido al bosque.- continuó diciendo la mayor sin apartar la mirada del libro.

-Ire a buscarlo.

La chica salió de la casa por la puerta trasera, pues esa daba al jardín de los Scamander. Delante de los ojos de Lucy se abría una maravillosa vista de todo el campo nevado y estuvo unos minutos observandolo hasta que decidió adentrarse en el bosque que se abría entre sus ojos. Estuvo caminando unos minutos hasta llegar donde sabía que encontraría a Lorcan, en un estanque natural casi en el centro del bosque.

-Te vas a congelar si no te mueves- dijo la chica, abrazándolo por detrás.

-Por suerte has venido tu a calentarme- contestó el chico, mientras se giraba hacía ella y la besaba.

Cuando se separarón el chico sonrió.

-¿Sabes?- dijo- Es la primera vez en dos meses, que te puedo besar sin tener que salir corriendo después.

-Por eso me encantan las navidades- comentó la chica sentándose junto a él.-Dime, ¿Por que estás aquí? Hace mucho frío.

-Quería ver su se podía patinar- dijo el chico observando el agua.

-¿Y?

-He comprobado que no se puede.

-Una lástima- dijo la chica fingiendo pena, aunque la verdad es que no le gustaba nada la pista de patinaje natural que el chico tenía pensado utilizar.

-Bueno, ¿Cuales son los planes para estas Navidades?- preguntó Lorcan levántandose de la piedra en la que estaba sentado.

-La verdad es que lo único que quiero este año es pasar más tiempo contigo- contestó la pelirroja caminando a su lado.- pero, supongo que tengo bastante reuniones familiares pendientes.

-Si faltases a esas reuniones los trogloditas de tus primos me asesinarían- comentó el rubio mientras sonreía- Pero, saber que prefieres estar conmigo que con ellos me hace sentir mejor que ellos.

-Pues déjame decirte que os quiero a todos por igual- dijo Lucy, sonriendo- Además solo lo decía porque apenas hemos tenido tiempo de estar juntos y quiero estar contigo, sin tener que reprocharte tu comportamiento.

Lorcan se quedó callado ante las palabras de su novia.

-De verdad que lo siento, Lucy- dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio- No pretendía causarte problemas.

-No es que sea un problema... es solo que es díficil- contestó la chica, sonriendo de lado- Yo solo quiero saber porque tienes que ser tan desagradable con todos. ¿No podrías comportante como lo haces conmigo?

Lorcan hizo un bufido cuando escuchó eso.

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Cómo que no? Lily me ha contado mil veces lo amigos que erais antes- dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Lily? A Lily nunca la he considerado mi amiga.

-Ya lo se, pero ella me dijo que considerabas a todos lo Potter y Waesley como tu familia- explicaba la pelirroja- Dijo, que la habías ayudado varias veces en...

-Ya no quiero hablar más del tema- cortó Lorcan, acercandose deteniendose y un poco enfadado.

-Yo solo quiero saber porque cambiaste- quisó saber Lucy, bajando un poco la voz.

Lorcan la miró y después comenzó a caminar hacia la casa.

-He dicho que no quiero hablar del tema Lucy.

Lucy bajo la mirada y después le siguió hasta la casa. Lorcan se sentó en el sofá y ella se sentó junto a él, un poco apenada.

-Lo siento, Lorcan- dijo, después de un rato observándole- Solo espero que algún día me lo cuentes.

El chico no contestó, así que Lucy supuso que estaría demasiado enfadado como para que ella se quedase más tiempo. Lucy se dispuso a levantarse del sofá para irse, pero una mano la detuvo.

-No te vayas.

-Yo pensaba... esta bien me quedó.

Estubieron sentados bastante tiempo hasta que Luna Rolf apareció por la puerta de la casa, seguido por Lysander.

-¿Que tal Lucy?- saludó el adulto.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Lysander se acercó a la pareja, sentandose en medio de los dos y recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de su hermano.

-Y dime ¿Te quedaras a comer verdad?- preguntó Lysander.

-Lysander, no molestes- dijo su padre apareciendo desde la cocina- Además, seguro que la joven Weasley quiere pasar el primer dia de vacaciones con su familia ¿verdad?

-La verdad es que debería volver- dijo Lucy, levantándose- Mi padre me mataría si pensara que prefiero estar con mi novio antes que con m familia.

-En parte, es cierto- comentó Lorcan, despreocupado.

-Lorcan, no tiene gracia- dijo su padre.

La pelirroja se despidió de la familia Scamander y volvió a casa justo a la hora de comer. A la hora de comer no paso nada especia, solo se dedicaron a contarse las novedades de los últimos meses.

Unos días más tarde llegó la mañana de Navidad y Lucy estaba muy emocionada por darle su relago a Lorcan. Por la mañana, supoonía que no lo vería, pero estaba seguro que por la tarde podría pasar a verlo a darle su regalo. Bajo a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Estas lista para ir a casa de tu abuela?- preguntó su madre.

-Claro, pero antes quiero abrir mis regalos- contestó la pelirroja, -O ¿Este año habéis decidido no regalarnos nada?

-Cariño, ¿Como dices eso?- dijo su madre sonriente- Mira en la sala, allí encontraras lo que quieres más que a tu propia madre.

Lucy salió disparada hacía la sala y busco su preciado regalo. Cuando lo encontró se sentó en el sofá dispuesta a abrirlo.

-Espera!- gritó de repete su hermana, entrando a la sala- Los regalos se abren en familia.

-Lo siento, ¿Si? Es solo que quiero saber ya lo que es- se justifico la pelirroja.

-Bueno, no pasa nada, ahora ya puedes abrirlo- dijo Molly II, viendo como sus padres llegaban a la estancia.

Lucy abrió su regalo, descubriendo un precioso vestido azul y blanco.

-Mama, es precioso- comentó, sin dejar de mirar el vestido.

-Pensé que te gustaría- dijo su madre con una sonrisa- Quizás, puedas encandilar a algún chico con él.

-Creeme mama, ella no necesita de eso para cautivar a ningún chico- interrumpió Molly II.

-¿Pues?- preguntó su madre, mirando a Lucy- ¿Hay un chico?

-Ya vale chicas- cortó su padre- Lucy todavía es muy joven para tener novio.

-Cariño, Lucy ya tiene quinze años, seguro que ya hay un chico que le gusta- decía Audrey mirando a su hija pequeña- ¿Verdad?

-Puede- contestó Lucy un poco sonrojada,

-¿Cómo se llama? ¿Lo conocemos?

-Mama!- se quejó la pequeña- No pasa nada con él.

-Muy bien, pero si vas a verlo, seguro que con ese vestido triunfaras.

Lucy subió a su habitación un poco harta del interrogatorio de sus padres. Después de unos minutos se dirigieron los cuatro hacía la casa de su abuela Molly. Allí tubieron un rato fantástico con todos sus familiares. Después de comer todos se entregaron regalos y empezaron a hablar de dieferentes trivialidades entre ellos. Cuando se pudo escapar, Lucy cogió su mochila y salió hacía la casa de los Scamander.

La verdad es que hacía bastante frio y no le apetecía bastante caminar, pero cualquier cosa para estar con él. Después de unos 15 minutos, por fin llegó a la colina donde vivían los Scamander. Al llegar a la puerta tocó varias veces la aldaba que allí había, hasta que por fín Lorcan le habría la puerta.

-Pensé que no vendrías?- dijo Lorcan, besándola- Ya sabes, con este tiempo que hace no es bueno que...

-Que importa eso- cortó Lucy, pasando- Lo importante es que he llegado ¿No?

-Si, claro.

Lucy se sentó en el suelo del salón, junto a la chimenea, mientras que Lorcan empezaba a recoger cosas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Lucy, interesada al ver que el rubio no dejaba de ir de un lado para el otro.

-Nada en especial.- contestó el chico entrando en la cocina- ¿Quieres algo? Es Navidad, así que tengo de todo.

-No gracias, ya he comido- contestó Lucy.

Lorcan salió de la cocina con un plato de galletas en la mano.

-Como quieras.

El rubio se sentó a su lado, mientras masticaba y le sonreía.

-Lorcan, dime una cosa.

-Pregunta sin miedo, guapa- dijo el chico, concentrado en sus galletas.

-¿No te da pena pasar las Navidades aquí, tu solo?

-¿Qué?- dijo Lorcan, mirándola extrañado.

-Ya me has oído.

-Bueno, en primer lugar te diré que ahora no estoy celebrando la Navidad solo, estoy contigo- explicaba Lorcan, volviendo a sus galletas- y por otra parte, a mi también me gustaría pasar la Navidad con mis padres, pero que se le va ha hacer, tampoco me voy a morir.

-Pues a mi me daría mucha pena si tubiera que pasar las Navidades sola.

-Bueno, deja ese tema a otro lado ¿Si?- cortó la conversación el chico, para después dejar el plato de las galletas en el suelo y sonreir a Lucy- Ahora, ¿Tienes algo para mi o quieres que emiece yo?

-Si no te importa prefiero empezar yo.-dijo Lucy, cogiendo su mochila y sacando un paquete- Estoy segura que te encantará.

Lorcan cogió el paquete y lo abrió, quedando boquiabierto al instante.

-No puede ser- dijo, al ver lo que tenía el paquete- Una camiseta de los Tornados Tutshill, con las firmas de los jugadores.

-La verdad es que las firmas las he tenido que imitar yo con la ayuda de Molly II- comentó Lucy, quitándole importancia al asuto.

-Eso no le quita lo espectacular que es- contestó Lorcan, mirando las firmas- es preciosa. Además también tiene la firma de Roderick Plumpton.

-Escuche que había sido el que tenía el record de la captura de la snitch, así que pensé...

-Es genial, gracias Lucy- dijo Lorcan besándola.

Después de unos segundos se separarón y Lorcan se levantó nuevamente.

-Ahora vuelo, pero no creo que mi regalo se acerque tanto al nivel del tuyo.

-Cualquier cosa que me regales será fantástico.-comentó Lucy observándolo.

Lorcan volvió unos minutos después con una pequeña caja en su mano. Se sentó al lado de Lucy nuevamente y se la extendió.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Lucy, ansiosa de saber lo que era.

-Ábrelo.

Lucy abrió la cajita y al ver lo que contenía miró incrédula a Lorcan.

-No tenías que...

-Vamos, es una tontería- dijo Lorcan.

Lucy volvió su vista al colgante que le había regalado el rubio. Tanto la cadena como el colgante eran de plata, el colgante tenía forma de corazón y tenía dos eles grabas. Lo mejor de todo es que se podía abrir, dejando ver una foto de ellos.

-Es preciosa Lorcan, seguro que te ha costado toda tu paga- comentó Lucy, mientras se la ponía en el cuello.

-La verdad es que la he hecho yo con ayuda de mi padre- contestó Lorcan, mientras cogía nuevamente el plato de galletas.

-Eso lo hace aun más especial- comentó la pelirroja, buscando la boca de Lorcan para besarlo.

Estuvieron hablando hasta que Lucy notó que estaba anocheciendo.

-Quizás debería volver.- dijo Lucy mirando por la ventana.

-¿Qué necesidad hay?- preguntó Lorcan, un poco apenado- Esa reunión familiar durara hasta las siete por lo menos.

-Ya lo se pero no quiero volver de noche a la madriguera- contestó la chica- Además no puedo volver por la red flu, me bonbardarían a preguntas, ¿no sabes que me he escapado de la fiesta?

-Está bien, pero te acompaño.- dijo Lorcan levantándose.

El viaje de vuelta se lo tomaron tranquilamente, tanto que al final llegaron justo al anochecer. Desgraciadamente para los dos jóvenes encontraron a varios adultos en la entrada de la madriguera, entre ellos a los padres de la chica.

\- ¿Se puede saber donde estabas, jóvencita?- preguntó su padre, poniendose serio al verla- Sabes lo preoucupados que estabamos.

-No sabía que...

-¿No sabías que?- cortó Audrey también sería.- ¿Qué no nos dariamos cuenta de tu ausencia?

-Hace dos horas que Lily nos dijo que no te econtraba por ninguna parte.- dijo esta vez su tía Ginny.

-Pensabamos que te había pasado algo- dijo su madre preocupada.

-Estaba con Lorcan- se justificó Lucy, bajando la cabeza.

-Si crees que eso nos tranquiliza te equivocas- le respondió su padre.

-Oye, Percy- interrumpió Rolf- Puede que mi hijo no sea una persona en la que puedas confiar fácilmente pero no creo que a Lucy le vaya a pasar nada si esta con él.

-Eso no es lo que importa- dijo Audrey.- Lo que importa aquí, jovencita, es que te has escapado, si decir nada y...

-Lo siento mama, no lo volveré ha hacer.

-Eso espero, porque si no...

-Vamos chicos, dejad a los niños empezad- interrumpió Molly, saliendo de la casa- Seguro que se están congelando.

-Gracias abuela- dijo Lucy, tirando de Lorcan.

-Lucy, yo mehot me voy a casa.

-Lorcan, entra- dijo Rolf.

Audrey se acercó a su hija.

-Continuaremos esto en casa, jovencita.

Lucy se sentó en el sofá, bastante apenada.

-Siento haberte metido en esto, princesa- dijo Lorcan sentándose a su lado.

-Olvídalo, ha sido mi culpa.

Los primos de la chica y Lysander no tardaron en aparecer junto a ellos.

-No tenías que haberte escapado-comentó Lysander, sentándose junto a su hermano- Esta claro que ha sido una mala idea.

\- Yo solo quería estar con él- dijo Lucy- Si se lo hubiera dicho no me hubieran dejado ir.

-Naturalemente que no- dijo esta vez Lily- ¿Acaso no sabes con quien estas saliendo?

-Te respondería a eso, pero es Navidad y no tengo tiempo para lidiar con estupideces- contestó Lorcan.

-Ja ja ja

Las horas siguientes fueron tan tranquilas, que parecía que Lorcan no estubiera en esa casa. Cuando se despidieron Lucy llevó a Lorcan a una habitación vacía para besarle, pues supuso que sus padres no la dejarían verle en todo lo que faltaba de las vacaciones de Navidad.


	7. Nuevos alumnos

**Nuevos alumnos**

Al terminarse las vacaciones todos volverieron a Hogwarts, pero esta vez no solo fueron los alumnos de hogwarts sino también veinte alumnos de cada escuela de magia: Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Salem, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou, Koldovstoretz y la escuela brasileña.

La verdad es que todos estaban bastante impresionados de la gente que había ese primer día en el castillo.

Por la mañana al llegar al castillo, cada pareja de prefectos tenía que guiar y enseñarles el castillo a los nuevos alumnos, antes de la cena. A Lucy y Connor les había tocado guiar a los alumnos de la academia Beauxbatons, que la mayoría de ellos eran rubios. Lucy se veía muy nerviosa, por tener que explicarles todos a esos chicos, pero el apoyo de Connor la tranquilizaba. Además, los franceses no hablaban muy bien el ingles y tenían un acento bastante acentuado.

Llebaban bastante tiempo recorriendo el castillo, en el que los franceses no parecían muy agusto con el aspecto superficial del castillo, ya que normalmente no estaban acostumbrado a ellos. La verdad es que Connor se estaba hartando un poco de los comentarios sarcásticos de algunos frances, porque según el esos pijos franceses se creían susperiores.

Una hora después iban al patio cuando se encontraron con un jaleo, que naturalmente estaba provocado por Lorcan. Connor se paró en seco.

-Muy bien, chico, escuchadme- dijo el moreno alto para que le escuchasen.- Si no queréis meteros en problemas, lo mejor sera que os mantengáis alejados de ese chico.

Los franceses miraron al rubio slytherin levantando la varita a otro alumno de hufflepluff, aunque por sus caras se podría decir que no les impresionaba mucho.

Lucy observó a Lorcan y después miró a Connor.

-Connor, por favor- pidió la pelirroja, mientras se dirigía hacía Lorcan.

Connor la siguió, sabiendo que ella no sería capaz de quitarle puntos al chico.

-Mejor será que bajes esa varita Scamander- advirtió el Ravenclaw, llegando con Lucy.

-¿Por que no dejas de meterte en mi vida Corner?- contestó de mala gana el slytherin, para después mirar a los de Beauxbatons- no se supone que les estas enseñando eso a esos...

-Lorcan, baja la varita- dijo, esta vez, Lucy- No tenemos tiempo para entretenernos contigo.

El rubio bajo la varita mirándola incédulo, pero ella seguía seria y sin hacerle el más mínimo caso volvió con los franceses.

-¿Qué pasa problemas en paraiso?- preguntó Connor sonriendo.

-Cállate, no es asunto tuyo- contestó el rubio, dandose la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes dirgirle una mirada de odio al Hufflepuff.

-!Y que sepas que slytherin tiene 10 punto menos!- gritó el ranvenclaw, antes de que se le olvidase.

Después volvió con Lucy y continuaron con la visita, que no duró mucho más. Al terminar les dijeron que se dirigieran al gran comedor solos, para ver si eran capaces de llegar hasta allí.

-Por fin, terminamos- comentó Connor, girandose hacía Lucy, que parecía ida.- Oye, Lucy ¿Te pasa algo?

-No me pasa nada- contestó la perlirroja, intentando sonreir amablemente.

-¿De verdad?- insistió el chico- Porque la manera en la que has tratado a Lorcan no es propios de ti. Vamos hasta él se ha quedado descolocado.

-No pasa nada ¿si?- dijo Lucy, nuevamente- Es solo que... déjalo.

La pelirroja se fue, déjando a Connor confundido, pero decidió que no le daría más vueltas a la cosa, ya que no era asunto suyo.

Lucy entró en el comedor bastante preocupada, cuando notó como unos ojos se clavaban en ella. La pelirroja giró su cabeza hacía la mesa de slytherin, donde estaba Lorcan, mirándola preocupado. Lucy no le aguantó la mirada al chico y bajo la mirada al suelo, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de ravenclaw junto a Lysander.

-Hola, Lucy- saludó Lysander- ¿Qué tal con los de Beauzbatons?

-Bastante bien, aunque creo que se creen superiores- contestó Lucy, sonriendo falsamente.

-Tranquila, nuestros equipos les haran bajarse a todos de la nube- comentó Lysander.

Cuando todos los alumnos estubieron reunidos la directora Macgonagall tomó la palabra, dandoles la vienvenida a los nuevos alumnos y diciendo donde se alojarían hasta el fin del curso.

Al terminar su discurso todos comenzaron a comer.

-Es increible, como este lugar parece más grande ahora- comentó Lysander, mirando alrededor.

-Bueno, ya sabes como es la magia- dijo Lucy, sin ni siquiera mirarle.- Pero lo peor de todo esto es sin duda el ruido.

-Si, ¿Verdad?- contestó Lysander, pero al ver que la pelirroja no le prestaba atención se preocupó- Oye, ¿Te pasa algo?No has comido nada.

-Es solo que no tengo hambre, no te preocupes- sonrió Lucy amable.-Además estoy muy cansada, debería irme a descansar.

Lucy se levantó y se fue del gran comedor, donde ya se estaba agobiando un poco. Se dirigió hacía la torre de ravenclaw bastante despació, pero una voz la detuvo.

-¿Te hecho algo Lucy?

Lucy se paro en secó para mirar al chico.

-Tu no me has hecho nada, Lorcan.

-¿Entonces porque me has tratado tan mal?- dijo el rubio, acercándose a ella.- Es porque no he ido a saludarte en el tren, porque...

-No es por eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es solo que...

-¿Qué pasa Lu?- insistió el chico, preocupandose cada vez más.

Lucy, lo miró triste.

-Vamos a un lugar más tranquilo- dijo al fin la pelirroja, empezando a caminar.

Caminaron unos minutos, hasta llegar a un pasillo poco transitado. Lucy se paró y se sentó en el suelo, acomodandose contra la pared.

Lorcan la miró preocupado y se sentó junto a ella, esperano a que hablase.

-Mi padre ha dicho que eres una mala influencia- dijo la pelirroja de repente, sin ni siquier mirarle.

-Eso no es nuevo- contestó el chico.

-Dijo que me le ajera de ti, que no quería volver a verme contigo- dijo Lucy, esta vez, levantando la vista hacía él.- Que me causarías problemas.

-Si quieres decirme algo dimelo ahora.

-Lo que pasa es que... es que se cada vez se esta haciendo menos probable lo de decirles a mis padres que estamos saliendo- explicó Lucy, mientras se le humedecían los ojos.- Si se enteran de alguna forma que estamos saliendo seguro...

-Lucy, tranquila no pueden hacer nada- la tranquilizó Lorcan- No te puede controlar en el colegio.

-Ya lo se, pero si se enteraran...

-No va a pasar nada de eso- cortó Lorcan, ante la posibilidad de que la chica comenzara a llorar.- No nos van a separar, no te van a alejar de mi.

Lucy, miro a Lorcan, quien la abrazo enseguida. Al separarse Lorcan miró a la chica a los ojos.

-De verdad que lo siento.-se disculpo el chico- No te mereces estar triste por mi culpa, si tuvieras...

-Tu no tienes la culpa de nada.-cortó esta vez Lucy, acercándose a él- Además, que gracias tendría si nuestra relación fuera tan perfecta como las demas.

Lorcan rio por el comentario de la chica, antes de que Lucy le besase. Estuvieron besandose bastante tiempo ya que no se habían visto desde el día de Navidad.

-Te he echado de menos- comentó Lorcan, al separarse.

-Yo también a ti, sobre todo, porque mi padre a estado desde lo de Navidad enfadado conmigo.- dijo Lucy, muchísimo más tranquila, que antes.- Por suerte, ahora estas conmigo.

-Si, bueno, pero ahora dime que te han parecido lo de ravenclaw- comentó Lorcan, cambiando de tema.

-¿Tu también, enserio?- preguntó Lucy, incrédula, pero al ver que el chico hablaba en serio suspiró.- Si quieres saber la verdad, creo que no tendréis problemas en ganarles.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, aunque sea solo lo que yo quiero escuchar.- dijo Lorcan, sonriente y mientras se levantaba.- Ahora, vamonos de aquí, se esta haciendo tarde.

Lorcan le extendió la mano a Lucy, quien la aceptó gustosa. El slytherin acompaño a Lucy hasta la torre de ravenclaw, donde la despidión con un beso. Al volver a su sala común se encontró con los primos de su preciosa novia, que lo detenieron en la mitad del pasillo.

-¿Qué pasa?¿No sabéis que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, que perder el tiempo con vosotros?- dijo, el slytherin borde.

-Oye, yo que tu cuidaría esa forma de tratarnos así- contestó Hugo, también borde.

Lorcan sonrió arrogante, acercándose más a ellos.

-Y sino me apetece ¿Qué haréis?- habló Lorcan, provocando a los gryffindor.- Dos perdedores como vosotros no podéis hacer nada que me afecte en absoluto.

-¿A no?- preguntó Lily, también sonriendo arrogantemente.- ¿Qué pasa con Lucy?

-¿Qué pasa con Lucy?- repitió Lorcan, mirando a Lily.

-¿Que te parece si le decimos a mi tío que ella sigue teniendo una relación contigo?- dijo esta vez Hugo.

-No seríais capaces de hacerle daño a Lucy.- contestó Lorcan, despreocupado.

-El dolor de vuetra ruptura a la fuerza duraría poco.- explicaba Lily, sonriendo de una manera que a Lorcan le hubiera gustado borrar.- después de todo, Lucy esta saliendo contigo.

-Sigo creyendo que no seríais capaces.- volvío a decir Lorcan, mostrando tranquilidad cuando estaba bastante preocupada.

-Tu no sanes lo que haríamos por ver a nuestra prima con alguien que de verdad se la merece.- dijo Hugo, mientras pasaba al lado del chico.- Así que andate con cuidado.

Al irse los gryffindor Lorcan se dirigió furioso hacía las mazmorras, ¿Cómo se atrevían a amenazarlo de aquella manera?

Entró a su cuarto furioso encontrandose con todos sus compañero mirándolo.

-Y vosotros, ¿Qué miráis?- decía furioso-¿No tenéis nada mejor que hacer?

Sus compañeros de cuarto estaban acostumbrados al mal genio de su compañero, así que tampoco le dieron mucha importancia.

Lorcan se tumbo en su cama, todavía enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- preguntó Noah desde su cama.

El rubio se giro hacía su amigo, y contestó borde:

-¿Quieres saber lo que pasa? Gryffindor es lo que pasa.

Noah dejo tranquilo al chico, ya que siempre tenía discusiones con los gryffindors.

A la mañana siguiente Lorcan se levantó más temprano que los demas, pues no quería soportar a sus compañeros por la mañana. Se dirigió al campo de quidditch donde se sentó en el centro para contemplar todo el estadio. Paso unos minutos allí sentado cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Allí en el cielo, había alguien volando en su escoba, y la persona que volaba también se dio cuenta de que allía había alguien más. Por lo que pudo distinguir, se trataba de una chica bastate agil en la escoba, si decía la verdad. La joven se acercó al chico, bajando de su escoba.

-Descubriendo el campo- empezó a hablar Lorcan.

-Quería ser la primera de todos los colegios visitantes en pisar esta campo- dijo la chica, que tenía el pelo marron recogido en una coleta y sus ojos verdes intesos brillandole.- Pero ya veo que no soy la primera.

-Si, si que lo eres.- contradijo el chido levantándose del suelo.

-A, entonces eres de aquí.- siguió diciendo la chica, sin dejar de sonreir y extendiéndole la mano.- Me llamo Eve Gray, de la escuela de Salem.

Lorcan, sonrió de lado, mirando la mano de la chica con arrogancia y superioridad pronunciada.

-Mira, yo que tu me guardaría los formalismos.- dijo el rubio, haciendo que la chica escondiera su mano.- Desde ahora te digo, que aunque tu y los de tu estúpido colegio vayais a pasar el resto del curso aquí, no significa que tengas que hacer amigos aquí. Además somos adversarios.

-Yo solo quería ser amable.- contestó la chica, cortante.

-Ya bueno, pues has elegido la persona erronea para ser amable.

Lorcan empezó a caminar hacia el castillo, pero después de dar unos pasos se giró:

-Nos veremos en el campo.

El resto del día fue bastante peor para el slytherin, ya que tuvo que soportar a los estudiantes de los otros colegios casi durante todas las clases. Esa arrogancia que tenían los nuevos era insoportable, se creían los dueños de todo el castillo y eso le extresaba de sobremanera. Tenía unas ganas terribles de machacarlo en el campo de quidditch.

Por la tarde y evitando a todos los extranjeros posibles, se dirigió hacia el campo para su primer entrenamiento con sus nuevos compañeros. Por el camino se encontró a Lucy, pero estaba de bastante de muy mal humor como para siquiera saludarla.

-Ya veo que tu día no ha sido el mejor.- dijo Lucy, acompañando al chico.

-No, no ha sido el mejor.- repitió Lorcan, estresado.- Estoy harto de esos invasores.

Lucy rió antes las palabras del chico, haciendo que Lorcan se parara bruscamente y la mirara enfadado.

-¿Te hace gracia?

-No es eso.- contestó Lucy, sonriendo.- Creo que estas exagerando un poco. Todos hemos pasado el día con ellos, así que no te quejas tanto. Seguro que crees que te estan robando tu terreno.

Lorcan comenzó a caminar sin decir nada, fastidiado porque sabía que Lucy tenia razón. Lucy lo volvió a seguir, hablandole.

-Además no se de que te quejás.- decía, llegando a su altura.- Yo he tenido que ver como las chicas nuevas te desnudaban con la mirada.

Lorcan se paro ante eso y sonrió, acercándose a ella.

-Por suerte para ti.- dijo el rubio, acercándose a su oído.- A mi solo me gusta que me desnude una chica.

Lucy le empujó sonrojada al escuchar tales palabras. El chico se río ante la reacción de su chica.

-No tiene gracia Lorcan.

-Si, si que la tiene.- decía el rubio, poniendose otra vez a caminar, pero al notar que Lucy volvía seguirle se giró.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó, extrañado.

-Te acompaño, ¿no me ves?

-Claro que te veo, pero ¿Por qué me acompañas?

-Te quiero ver jugar.- contestó la pelirroja sonriéndole dulcemente, haciendo que el chico le sonriera de la misma manera.

Lorcan la cogió de la mano y comenzó a caminar.

-Pues entonces, vamonos que llego tarde.- añadió el chico dirigiéndose hacia el campo de quidditch.

Al llegar al campo de quidditch, ya estaban todos reunidos en el centro del campo.

-Siento haber hecho que llegues tarde.- se disculpó Lucy, mientras se dirigía las gradas.

Lorcan se dirigió hacía donde estaban el resto de jugadores.

-Que bien que te dignas ha aparcer Lorcan.- comentó Scorpius al verlo.

-Ha este equipo le falta mucho trabajo para llegar a ser el mejor.- dijo Lorcan, sentándose junto a Noah.

-Lo que decía era que Lily tiene que coger tu ritmo y el de Allioth, para que consigais estar coordinados.- explicaba, Scorpius.

-Eso costara demasiado tiempo.- contestó Lorcan.- Es por eso que no entiendo porque no esta con nosotros Destiny y no esta.

-Porque lo equipos tenían que estar nivelados.- dijo el capitán perdiendo un poco la paciencia.- Por eso quiero que vosotros tres trabajéis en la coordinación, fuera de los entrenamientos, hasta que estés lo suficientemente coordiandos.

-Estas de broma, ¿Verdad?- cortó Lily, incrédula.- Yo no pienso pasar ni un solo minuto con ese idiota.

-Mira, si crees que yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo...

-Ya basta los dos.- interrumpió Scorpius.- Me da igual lo mal que os llevéis fuera de este equipo, pero no quiero que vuestras diferecias se entrometan en el quidditch también. ¿Acaso queréis que perdamos?

Lorcan y Lily se miraron enfadados, pero no dijeron nada.

-Ademá si discutís o peleais más de la cuenta.- empezó a explicar Scorpius, suspirando.- Me veré obligado a sustituiros sin importar las consecuencias.

-No puedes hacer eso.- replicó Lorcan, bastante tranquila.

-Claro que puedo.- contradijo Scorpius.- Yo no tengo tanta paciencia como para estar soportando vuestras diferecias todo el tiempo.

Scorpius dejo el tema a un lado para ponerse ha hablar sobre otros temas, después comenzaron el entrenamiento, que como era el primer día fue bastante suave.

Al terminar el entrenamiento Lucy buscó a Lorcan y Lily, para volver juntos, pero solo encontró a Lorcan.

-¿A quien buscas?- preguntó el chico, curioso.

-A Lily, no quiero que vuelva sola.- comentó la pelirroja, haciéndole poco caso al chico.- Mira, allí esta. Lily!

Lily escuchó la llamada de su prima y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? ¿Te ha hecho algo Lorcan?- preguntó su prima.

-Que gracioso Potter.- comentó Lorcan.

-Ya que Lorcan tiene que pasar más tiempo contigo, he pensado que podríais empezar a socializar desde ahora.- explicó Lucy, comenzando a caminar junto a ellos, mientras que Lily y Lorcan se miraban queriendose matar.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Lucy decidió comenzar ha hablar.

-Bueno, ¿Qué te parecen los nuevos, Lily?

-La verdad, es que los chicos me parece un poco arrogantes, pero tengo que admitir que son bastante guapos.- decía la gryffindor, sonriendo.- No entiendo porque en Hogwarts no hay chicos como esos. En cuanto a las chicas, son bastante majas.

-¿De verdad?- preguntaba Lucy, interesada.

-Si, solo conozco a las de Salem y Beauxbatons, pero bueno todavía hay tiempo para conocer al resto.- explicaba Lily.- Se que son rivales, pero eso no significa que tengamos que estar discutiendo con ellos. Después de todo solo es un torneo.

-Tienes razón, hay gente que se toma esto demasiado enserio.- dijo Lucy, mirando a Lorcan con una sonrisa, mientras el chico bufaba.

Los tres caminaron durante unos minutos cuando Lily volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, aquí nos separamos.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó Lucy.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.

Al desaparecer Lily, Lorcan acorralo a Lucy en la pared, sonriendo.

-Eres de lo peor.

-Lorcan, estamos en el pasillo, cualquiera podría vernos.- se quejó Lucy, intentando escapar, pero el rubio no le dejo.

-Ni lo sueñes Lucy.- dijo Lorcan, besándola.

Lucy le correspodió el beso, para hacerlo girar fácilmente. Al no verse atrapada, rompió el beso apartándolo.

-Eres muy fácil de controlar.- comentó Lucy, empezando a caminar.- No quiero que lo vuelvas ha hacer.

Lorcan se apresuró a seguirla.

-Yo tampoco quiero que vuelvas a llamar a tu prima para que este con nosotros.- se quejó el chico.

-No seas tonto.

Continuaron caminando sin rumbo fijo hasta que se encontraron con Lysander, que traía mala cara.

-¿Qué te pasa Lysander?- preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-¿Qué más da lo que le pase? Vámonos.- dijo Lorcan desinteresado.

-Cállate, ¿Cómo puedes pasar de tu hermano, viéndolo así?- decía Lucy incrédula, haciendo qeu Lorcan levantara los hombros en respuesta.

La chica volvió a mirar a Lysander con preocupación.

-Son los nuevos.- empezó a hablar Lysander.- Es el primer día y ya me he convertido en el centro de las burlas de todo el mundo.

-Si no dijeras tantas tonterías no te pasaría eso.- comentó Lorcan, prestandole poca atención.

-No son tonterías Lorcan.- contradijo el ravenclaw.

-Bueno, ya vale.- cortó Lucy.- Mejor, nos vemos mañana Lorcan, ¿Si?

-¿Me vas a plantar por él?- preguntó el slytherin incrédulo.- Con mi propio hermano, no me lo puedo creer.

-Deja de decir tonterías Lorcan.- dijo Lucy, empezando a caminar en dirección contraria a la de Lorcan.

Lorcan observó como Lucy se marchaba con su hermano un poco fastidiado. Se dirigió hacía su sala común cuando se encontró con los alumnos de Durmstrang.

-Lo que faltaba-susurró viendose acorralado por los nórdicos.

-Nos han dicho que eras un chico con el que había que tener cuidado.- empezaó ha hablar uno de elllos.- pero realmente a mi me has parecido muy poca cosa desde el principio.

Lorcan sonrió arrogante, impasible a pesar de estar rodeado de 5 chicos, que eran enormes en comparació a Lorcan.

-Pues entonces tendrán razón.- contestó Lorcan.

-Mira, a mi lo que me pareces es un enano arrogante que si te atreves a meterte con nosotros tendrás bastantes problemas.- dijo otro de los chicos.

-¿Quien te crees tu para venir a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?- desafió el slytherin sin quitar la sonrisa.- Si creeis que cinco vestías como vosotros me dan miedo os equivocais por completo.

En un par de segundos ya tenía cinco varitas apuntandole.

-Nosotros te enseñaremos a no desafiarnos...

-Yo que vosotros no haría eso, señores.- dijo una voz a su espalda.

Todos se giraron para hacer frente a Mcgonagall, que tenía cara de pocos amigos en ese momento.

Nadie dijo nada, hasta que Lorcan se hizo paso y hizo frente a la directora.

-Yo no lo he empezado.- dijo, señalando que él no llevaba su varita en la mano y los demas si.

Mcgonagall no le hizo caso al chico, mirando a los de Durmstrang.

-Vosotros podéis marcharos.- ordenó, para después mirar a Lorcan.- Pero, usted Scamander viene conmigo.

-Pero...

-Sigáme.

Y ahí estaba otra vez, entrando en el despacho de la directora. Lorcan, como de su casa se tratara se acercó a una silla y se dejo caer en ella. Esperó hasta que la profesora se sentara en su silla para poder comenzar a hablar.

-Vámos, yo no he hecho nada.- se quejó el chico.- Ni siquiera he levantado la varita.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver Lorcan.- dijo Mcgonagall.- Estoy segurísima que has hecho algo para provocarlos.

-Ellos han sido los que me han rodeado en el pasillo.- continuó quejandose el chico.- Además, ellos eran cinco, ¿Qué iba hacer yo contra cinco muralla?

-Te podría hacer una lista de lo que podrías haber hecho- contestó la mujer.- ¿O quieres que saqué tu historial?

-No hace falta.- dijo el chico bajando la cabeza, para después volver a mirarla con rabia.- Pero, no importa, esta vez yo no...

-Ya lo se.- cortó la directora, acomodándose en la mesa.- Y ¿Sabes porque esta vez no has hecho nada?

El chico ni siquiera la miró al escuchar esas palabras.

-Exacto.- continuó Mcgonagall.- Porque yo he aparecido.

-Pero, eso nunca lo sabrás.- comentó el rubio.- No he llegado ha hacer nada, así que ¿Por que no puedo ser por una vez la víctima?

-Porque tu nunca eres la vícitima Lorcan.- contestó la directora, para después añadir.- Ahora te informó de que slytherin tiene 10 puntos menos y espero no verte molestando a los alumnos nuevos. Quiero que se sientan como en casa y que hagan amigos, así que intenta ser amable.

Lorcan salió del despacho de la directora enfadadísimo. Definitivamente aquel había sido el peor día de su vida y desgraciadamente para él seguramente no seria el último.


	8. El baile

**El baile**

Lucy corría por todo el castillo buscando a Lorcan, ¿Cómo es que había un baile y ella ni se había enterado? Lo tenía que haber supuesto ya que no les hicieron ninguna bienvenda especial a los alumnos de los otros colegios. Por suerte para ella Lysander se lo había comunicado accidentalmente la noche anterior. Lucy entró en la biblioteca corriendo haciendo que la regañaran. Buscó en las mesas, pero Lorcan no estaba allí. Después de unos diez minutos buscándole, le encontró sentado en el suelo y apoyando en una balda leyendo un libro.

-Por fin te encuentro.- dijo sentándose junto a él.

Lorcan la miró bastante desinteresado y después volvió a su libro.

-¿Sabías que había un baile?

Lorcan despegó los ojos del libro, no le había gustado nada aquella pregunta.

-Claro que lo sabía Lu, lo dijeron cuando empezaron las clases.- explicó el chico.

-Pero, ya podían haber avisado antes, quiero decir las clases empezaron solo una semana y...

-De todas maneras, a ti ¿Qué más te da?- cortó Lorcan, cansado de la conversación.- Nunca vamos a los bailes.

Lucy bajo la cabeza ante las palabras del chico. Bien sabía Lucy que al chico poco le gustaban aquellas celebraciones, sobre todo por la gente que allí se juntaba.

-Había pensado que este año, podriamos ir.-dijo la pelirroja mirándole.- Mi madre me regalo un vestido precioso y me gustaría ponermelo.

-Podrías ponertelo en otra ocasión, porque yo no voy a aparecer al baile.

-Vamos, Lorcan, será divertido.- intentó convencerlo Lucy, pero Lorcan ya se había enfrascado en su libro.

Lucy se levantó un poco molesta.

-Pues yo si que pienso ir.- dijo decidida.- y si no es contigo ya me buscaré a otro chico que me acompañe.

-Lucy el baile es mañana, si crees que vas a encontrar pareja sueñas- comentó Lorcan sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

-Bueno, siempre te puedes encontrar con alguna sorpresa.

Lucy se marchó de allí más que molesta, ¿Cómo se atrevía Lorcan a rechazarla de aquella manera? Haber, sabía perfectamente que Lorcan no era un chico de bailes, pero podría haber hecho un esfuerzo, ¿no?

Se dirigió al gran comedor y se sentó en la mesa de gryffindor junto a Lily y Hugo que al ver la cara de su prima se preocuparon enseguida.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntaron.

-Lorcan es lo que pasa.- dijo la ravenclaw, produciendo que sus primos la miraran atónitos.- Quiero decir, ¿Os podéis creer que me acaba de rechazar?

-¿Él?¿Rechazarte a ti?- repitió Lily.- Imposible has estado hablando con otra persona.

-¿Por que te ha rechazado?- preguntó Hugo.

-Es por el baile.

-Vosotros nunca vais a ese baile, Lucy.-dijo Lily.- ¿Qué problema hay?

-Esta vez yo quería ir.- explicó Lucy.- No se, tengo un vestido precioso y me gustaría enseñarselo.

Hugo y Lily se quedaron pensativos y después Lily sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Por que no invitas a otro?- propusó la gryffindor.- Ya sabes para darle celos.

-Eso es lo que le he dicho, pero no se si le quiero hacer eso.

-¿Qué te ha dicho él?

-Que no conseguría a nadie que no tenga pareja.

-O sea que le da igual que vayas con otro.- dijo esta vez Hugo.

-Eso parece.

-¿Sabes Lucy? Lorcan te maneja como quiere.- comentó Lily.- Sabe que no eres capaz de hacerlo y por eso te ha dicho eso. Vamos demuestrale que eres capaz de ir con otro al baile.

Al principio Lucy no parecía muy segura de lo que su prima decia pero después se levantó decidida.

-¿Sabéis que? Tenéis razón, soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar a otro chico, que si quiera ir conmigo al baile.- dijo contenta.- Además él mismo me ha dado permiso para hacerlo. Gracias chicos.

-Como me gustaría verle la cara al muy idiota cuando se entere de que Lucy va a ir con otro.- dijo Lily mientras observaba como su prima se marchaba.

Lucy llegó a su sala común y se sentó en uno de los sofás que allí estaba. Quería ir al baile con alguién al que Lorcan odiaba. La verdad era que encontrar a alguien solamente por eso sería bastante fácil, ya que el chico odiaba a muchas personas, pero la cuestión era que Lucy no era de las personas más extrvertidas y conocía a muy poca gente como para pedir a un desconocido que la llevara al baile. Además muchos la consideraban una empollona y friki, simplemente por ser la mejor amga de Lysander. Le hubiera gustado pedirselo a Lysander, pero Lorcan apenas se molestaría con él. Después de unos minutos pensando apareció él.

-Connor.- dijo la pelirroja a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Lucy.

-Oye, ¿te podría preguntar una cosa?

-Claro.

-Dime, ¿Iras máñana al baile?- preguntó Lily, haciendo que el chico se quedará sin palabras.

-Tenía pensado quedarme a repasar jugadas de quidditch.- contestó Connor después de un rato de silencio.- No soy muy bueno para encontrar pareja, ¿Sabes?

-Podríamos ir juntos.- propusó la pelirroja.

Connor no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-Es mentira, ¿Verdad?.- decía incrédulo.- ¿Qué pasa con Lorcan? Puedes ir con él.

-A Lorcan no le gustan estas fiesta.

-Pues no creo que sea buena idea ir conmigo.- se negó el prefecto.- Quiero decir, él me odia y si se entera de que voy al baile contigo me matará vivo, sin importarle si soy prefecto.

-No te matará, exageras.- contestó Lucy, quitándole importancia, aunque había una posibilidad de que Lorcan lo hiciera.- Además, yo nunca dejaría que pasara eso.

-Lucy, no se...

-Vamos, además él me ha dicho que puedo ir con cualquiera.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísimo.

-Bueno, entonces, considerando eso, supongo que te puedo acompañar.

Lucy abrazó al chico feliz de su respuesta.

-Gracias, Connor, de verdad.

-No pasa nada, siempre y cuando no me pase nada.- decía Connor, no muy convencido de la decisión que acababa de tomar.- No me gusta meterme en los asuntos de Scamander.

-Él no me controla Connor, yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.- contestó Lucy levantándose.- Además esto lo ha provocado él, así que, que se aguante.

Lucy subió a su habitación tumbandose en la cama. Después de un duro día corriendo por todo el castillo por fin podía descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, el día del baile, Lucy se levantó bastante contenta. Se preparó y bajo al gran comendor para desayunar junto a Lysander. Al entrar miró hacía la mesa de slytherin donde se encontró con la mirada de Lorcan, al que sonrió y siguió caminando.

-¿Por que tan feliz?- preguntó Lysander, al sentarse en su mesa.- ¿Has conseguido que el soso de mi hermano te acompañe al baile?

-No, pero si he conseguido a alguien que lo haga.- contestó feliz.

-¿Estas de broma? Lorcan lo matara.

-Él mismo insinuó que buscara a otro.

-¿Quién es?- quisó saber el rubio.

-Si me prometes que no se lo dirás a Lorcan.- cuando Lysander asintió, Lucy volvió ha hablar.- Es Connor.

-No te podías haber buscado a otro, Lorcan lo odia.- dijo Lysander, atónito.

-No conozco a mucha gente Lysander, ¿A quien querías que se lo pidiese?

Después de desayunar Lucy se dirigió hacía la biblioteca para adelantar sus deberes. Unos minutos después apareció Lorcan, sentandose bruscamente en la silla, delante de ella.

-¿Por que estabas tan feliz esta mañana Lu?- preguntó el rubio, mirándola indetenidamente.

-Porque por primera vez en toda mi vida voy a ir a un baile.- contestó la chica, sin apartar la vista de sus libros.

-¿Vas a ir sola?

-No, voy a ir acompañada, Lorcan, como crees.

Lorcan se quedó estático al escuchar eso.

-No puedes ir.

Lucy levantó la mirada, mirando al slytherin con una gran sonrisa.

-No me puedes prohibir eso, Lorcan.

-Yo soy tu novio.

-Ya lo se, pero al negarte a ir, insinuaste que buscara a otra pareja.- explicó la chica, sin aparta la mirada.

-No puedes...

-Si que puedo, además yo creo que lo he hecho, ¿No?

Lucy volvió a bajar la mirada hacía sus libros mientras Lorcan le miraba incrédulo.

-Si no vas a decirme que al final si vienes conmigo, puedes irte.- dijo la chica.- Tengo cosas que hacer y me estas desconcentrando.

Lorcan se levantó de su sitió, todavía incrédulo.

-Muy bien, Lucy como quieras.- dijo el rubio para después marcharse.

Lucy volvió a levantar la mirada para ver como Lorcan se marchaba. Sonrio de lado, al darse cuenta de lo mono que se ponía el chico cuando se quedaba sin palabras.

Cuando faltaban apenas una pocas horas para que comenzara el baile, Lucy se dirigió hacía su habitación para prepararse. Aunque aquella noche no se estubiese preparando para Lorcan lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, pues tenía la esperanza de que el chico apareciera. En ese momento Lily le hubiera dicho que Lorcan no iba a aparecer, que era demasiado orgulloso como para hacerlo. Y si, Lily tenía razón Lorcan era muy orgulloso, pero Lucy conocia y confiaba demasiado en Lorcan como para que no apareciese. Unas horas después la chica ya estaba totalmente lista para acudir al baile y al bajar a su sala común comprobó que Connor también estaba listo.

-Estás preciosa, Lucy.- dijo, al verla bajar y cogiendola de la mano.- Scamander no sabe lo que se pierde.

-Tu también estas muy guapo.- devolvió el alago la pelirroja, sonriendo ampliamiento.- ¿Vamos?

-Si, claro.

Los dos ravenclaws se dirigieron al gran salón donde ya había mucha gente. Lucy observó a la gente que había allí y sintió un poco de tristura, pues veía a la gente con sus parejas o sus novios y ella no podía estar con su novio. Después de unos minutos observando a la gente la ravenclaw sonrió a su pareja.

-¿Bailamos?

El chico la miró, devolviendole la sonrisa mientras la cogía de la mano y la llevaba hasta la pista de baile.

Mientras, a las afueras del castillo, Lorcan no dejaba de dar las vueltas por el lago. ¿Cómo había podido Lucy hacerle eso? Estaba claro que la chica tenía razón pues él había sido él que la había empujado a buscar otra pareja, pero sabiendo como era ella supuso que no lo haría. Cuando se cansó de dar vueltas, pues había estado caminando vairias horas, se dejo caer en la yerba descuidadamente. Se pasó la tarde pensando en Lucy, normalmente esos días que había baile siempre los habían pasado juntos, tranquilos, pero no entendía porque aquel año tendría que ser diferente. No entendía porque la chica quería ir ese año al baile con tanta insistencia. Estubo horas dandole vueltas a eso, hasta que encontró una razón lógica. Pensó en que sería algo de la edad y que puede que Lucy ahora le diese un poco más de importancia a los bailes. Observó unos minutos más el cielo, ya casi obscuro y al ver que iba a empezar a llover se apresuro a llegar al castillo. Desgraciadamente la lluvía le pillo de pleno y llegó al castillo empapado. Quería llegar a su sala común lo antes posible, pero al escuchar la música se paro en secó. ¿Qué hacía? Quería apoyar a Lucy con la decisión que había tomado, pero si no se cambiaba rápidamente se enfriaría y cogería un catarro.

Unos minutos después el slytherin se dirigía al baile, para buscar a Lucy y pedirle perdón.

Lucy, por su parte, se lo estaba pasando fenomenal, aunque hubiera preferido que Lorcan estuviera con ella. La verdad era que no dejaba de mirar la hora o la puerta de entrada, por si él aparecía. Cuando la pelirroja ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza de que el chico apareciera, lo vio. Allí parado en la entrada mirando a todos lados buscándola. La ravenclaw dejo de bailar para sopresa del chico.

-¿Qué...

El joven no continuó al dirigir su mirada en dirección de la mirada de la Weasley y lo comprendió.

-Deberías ir con él.

-He venido contigo, sería de muy mala educación...

-Vamos, Lucy.- cortó Connor.- No puedes estar conmigo si sabes que Lorcan ha venido por ti.

Lucy volvió a mirar a su compañero de casa y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, de verdad, Connor, eres un amigo.- dijo la pelirroja para después soltarle.- de debo una.

-No pasa nada.

Lucy se dirigió hacía Lorcan, que al verla no pudo más que mirarla sorprendido.

-Estás preciosa, Lu.

La pelirroja se acercó más a él con la intención de abrazarle, pero él la detuvo.

-Estoy empapado, no deberías...

El rubio no pudo continuar pues la chica posó su manos alrdedor de su nuca y lo beso. Al principio no la siguió, pues a la chica no le gustaba besarle en público y estaba muy sorprendido. Después de unos segundos la siguió, pero Lucy enseguida cortó el beso sonriendo.

-Sabía que vendrías.

Lorcan siguió mirándola muy sorprendido, algo que a Lucy le hizo gracia.

-Vamonos de aquí.- añadió la pelirroja cogiéndola de la mano.

-Pensaba que querías estar aquí.- dijo el chico, volviéndo a la realidad.

-Quiero estar aquí, pero no quiero que te resfries.- contestó la chica tirando de él.

La pareja salió de la sala y después de unos minutos el chico rompió el silencio.

-Lo siento Lu.

-Ya lo se.- dijo la pelirroja mirándole a los ojos.- Solo con mirarte se nota que lo sientes, además el hecho de que hayas preferido ir a buscarme y no a cambiarte primero significa que te importo tanto como para no dejarme sola.

\- y te has manchado el vestido al abrazarme.- comentó el chico, mirando su vestido, cambiando de tema.

-Tranquilo, es solo un vestido.

-Un vestido, que según tengo entendido te gustaba mucho.

-Si me gusta, pero en ese momento prefería darte un beso, que preocuparme por un vestido.

-Me alegra qeu me hayas elegido a mi.

-Te he elegido a ti, porque tu me has elegido a mi.

Los dos continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la sala común de slytherin.

-¿Seguro que no hay nadie?- preguntó Lucy, ya que no le gustaba nada que los compañeros de Lorcan la miraran como una intrusa.

-Segurísimo, todos aprovechan esta noche, para dormir fuera de nuestra casa.

-Eso espero, porque no me gusta entrar en tu habitación como si fuera solo tuya.

-Tu no te preocupes, si te miran mal o si te dicen algo, yo estoy aquí para defenderte.- comentó Lorcan, sin hacerle mucha caso.

Los entraron en la habitación del chico y Lucy al ver que no había nadie más se tiró a la cama del rubio.

-Voy a cambiarme, ponte comoda si quieres, no tienes porque llevar ese vestido mojado.- ofreció Lorcan cogiendo ropa para cambiarse.

-Es solo un poco de agua.

-Prefiero que te pongas algo seco, aquí hay ropa.

-Esta bien, Lorcan.- aceptó finalmente la chica.

Lorcan entró al baño para cambiarse y Lucy buscó ropa que le pudiera servir. Finalmente cogió unos pantalones chandal y una camiseta que le quedaban un poco grandes, pero bueno, estaba bastante comoda, además de que esa ropa olía a Lorcan.

Al salir Lorcan se acomodo en la cama junto a Lucy, rodeándola con el brazo.

-Entonces, ¿Me puedo quedar?- preguntó la chica mirándole.- Es que estoy cansada como para ir hasta mi torre.

-No veo porque no.

-Gracias.- agradeció besándolo.

Un rato después la pelirroja se durmió sobre el pecho del chico, mientras que este le acariciaba el pelo. Lorcan observó como Lucy dormía hasta que porfín se durmió.

Al día siguiente, Lucy se despertó preocupada, caminaba por la habitación del slytherin dando vueltas, algo que hizo que el slytherin se levantara.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó desperezandose.

-No se como volver a mi sala común.

Lorcan rió ante tal respuesta.

-No te rias.- se quejó Lucy.-Prontó vendrán tus compañeros y no quiero que piensen que...

-Tranquila, Lu.-la tranquilizó Lorcan levantándose.- dime lo que te pasa.

-No se como llegar a mi sala común.- explicaba la pelirroja.- Quiero decir, no puedo volver a ponerme el vestido, sino mis compañeros pensaran mal de mi, y tampoco puedo ponerme los tacones con este chandal, porque...

-No digas más, yo te dejo unos zapatos y...

-Deben ser gigantes, igual que toda tu ropa.- cortó Lucy un poco desesperada y estirando la ropa de Lorcan, para que este viera lo grande que le quedaba.

-La haré más pequeña con magia, Lu.- dijo Lorcan, sacando su varita.- Deberías escuchar antes de interrumpirme.

-Lo siento, es que no pienso bien bajo presión.- se justificó la ravenclaw.

Finalmente Lorcan hizo más pequeña la ropa, para que fuese de la talla de Lucy y después de despedirse Lucy se marchó corriendo, haciendo que Lorcan volviera a la cama. Fue a su sal común y al mirarse al espejo y ver que la ropa de Lorcan le quedaba bien, decidió no cambiarsela, después de todo, podría devolversela en cualquier otro momento. ¿No?


	9. Entrenamiento

**Entrenamiento**

Lily entró al gran comedor de muy mal humor, pensar que tenía que pasar un día entero con dos slytherins la sacaba de de sus casillas. Se sentó en la mesa de gryffindor con rabia y se puso a desayunar. Unos minutos después apareció su prima Lucy que llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Te pasa algo, Lily? Te veo preocupada.- comentó sentándose a su lado.

-Tengo que pasar un día entero con el... con Lorcan y Allioth, ¿No te parece razón suficiente para estar de mal humor?- cuestionó la pelirroja, sin querer saber nada más del tema.- Por cierto, ¿Qué tal el baile? ¿Te lo pasaste bien?

-La verdad es que fue genial.- decía Lucy sin quitar su sonrisa de la cara- Al final apareció Lorcan, apareció empapado, pero apareció. Tu no estabas.

-Iba a ir, pero al final no me dio la gana, sobre todo porque estaría rodeada de adversarios y no quería verles la cara.- explicó la gryffindor.

Las dos comenzaron a desayunar cuando apareció Lysander con cara de preocupacion.

-¿Se puede saber donde te metisete anoche?- quisó saber el rubio.- No apareciste en toda la noche y esta mañana tampoco te han visto en la torre.

-Yo estaba...

-Espera un momento.- cortó Lysander, al observar la ropa que llevaba su compañera.- ¿Esa no es la ropa de Lorcan?

Lucy se sonrojó de sobremanera, y Lily no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Estuviste con Lorcan?- preguntó incrédula.

-Si, pero...

-¿Te ha tocado? Dime que no te ha tocado.- decía Lily al borde de la cólera.

-No, no hemos hecho nada ¿Vale?- dijo por fin Lucy.- Además no entiendo porque estáis tan histéricos.

-Te recuerdo que tu novio es Lorcan.

-Esa no es razón suficiente.

Lily se quedó callada y Lysander se sentó junto a las chicas.

-Dicen que ayer besaste a Lorcan.

Lucy se atragantó al decir eso.

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Todo el colegio lo sabe Lu.- contestó Lysander.- Lo hiciste delante de todo el colegio como queríasque nadie se enterara.

-Fue un impulso.

-Por suerte yo no estaba allí.- comentó Lily.- Con tan solo pensar que eres capaz de besarlo me dan ganas de vomitar, así que no se lo que pasaría si lo viera en persona.-

-No seas exagerada, además tu viste como besaba a Dominique.- dijo Lysander.

-Si, tienes razón y no entiendo como es que le gustó.

-Quereis dejar de hablar de mi novio, por favor.- pidió Lucy, un poco avergonzada.

-Hablando del rey de roma.- dijo Lysander viendo como su hermano entraba en el gran comedor junto a Destiny que parecía reirse del chico, que no parecía hacerle mucho caso.

Destiny era de las pocas personas que se atrevían ha hacer frente al rubio si sufrir apenas ningún comentario del chico. Era un año menor que el chico pero tenía una personalidad muy fuerte y, según muchos, era una persona muy valiente a pesar de estar en slytherin. Destiny se separó de Lorcan y se dirigió a la mesa de gryffindor sin importar las miradas que le enviaban la mayoría de los leones.

-He escuchado que tienes que pasar el día con el idiota de Lorcan y con Allioth.- dijo la slytherin de pelo marron hacía Lily.- Solo he venido a desearte suerte, aunque no creo que la necesites, ya sabes como es.

-Gracias, Lancaster lo tendré en cuenta.

-Tienes suerte, por lo menos vuestro capitán piensa en la coordinación.- comentó Destiny.- No es que Everet sea una mala capitana, pero Malfoy le da cien vueltas.

-Oye, no es por ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, pero si no quieres nada más, te podrías marchar, tengo que lidiar con dos slytherins detró de una hora y no quiero pasar esta hora de tranquilidad con otra slytherin.- dijo Lily muy borde.

-Esta bien, Potter, solo quería venir a saludar.- comentó Destiny, para después mirar a Lucy.- Por cierto bonito beso el de anoche, nunca había visto a Scamander paralizado. Fue bastante gracioso.

La slytherin se marchó de allí dejando a Lucy muy roja.

-Que vergüenza.

-Lucy, no te pongas así.- la tranquilizó Lysander.- Lleváis tres años saliendo y nadie os ha visto besaros, es normal que la gente hable de ello.

-No tenía que haberlo hecho.

-Pues algún día tenía que pasar,o ¿Queríais esperar a la boda?- comentó Lily, irónica.

-Puede que si.

-Ya no le des más importancia, Lu.- dijo Lysander un poco cansado de la conversación.- lo hecho hecho esta y no lo puedes cambiar.

Unos minutos después Lorcan se dirigió hacía la mesa de gryffindor junto con Alllioth.

-Muévete Potter.- ordenó, sin mirarla

-Quedamos a la 10:00 y todavía faltan treinta minutos.- se quejó la pelirroja.

-¿Sabes? Yo tampoco quiero pasar tiempo contigo, pero ahora mismo no estas haciendo nada, y perderíamos treinta minutos de valioso entrenamiento si no te mueves.- explicaba el chico observándola.- Además no se trata de pasar tiempo juntos, se trata de entrenar y ser mejores, porque dejame decirte que si tu eres mala y no mejoras, nosotros somos malos y si nosotros tres somos malos, todo el equipo es malo.

-Vaya, Scamander pensaba que tu si eras bueno.- dijo Lily, mirándolo sonriente.- ¿Desde cuando tan humilde?.

-En solitario, si que soy bueno, pero el quidditch es un deporte de equipo y el equipo es tan malo como el eslavón más débil.- decía Lorcan, con sonrisa arrogante.- has acertado, el eslvón débil eres tu.

-Que gracioso.

Lorcan observó a Lily un momento para después figarse en Lucy.

-Estas preciosa, Lu.

-Te lo de...

-No hace falta, te queda mejor a tí- cortó Lorcan, sonriente.- Además, lo mío es tuyo y lo tuyo mío ¿Verdad?

La ravenclaw asitió y Lorcan se dió la vuelta.

-Ahora vamonos Potter, quiero terminar contigo cuanto antes.

Los dos slytherins se marcharon por la puerta y Lily rodó los ojos.

-Bueno, chicos, en la cena os cuento como me ha ido.- dijo Lily levantándose para perseguir a los dos chicos.

Lily persiguió a los dos chicos hasta llegar a los jardines del colegio donde Lorcan se tumbó en la yerba sacando de su bolsillo una snitch dorada.

-Pensaba que solo los buscadores tenían la scnitch.- comentó Lily mirándolo.

-¿Quién dice que nunca he jugado como buscador?- preguntó el chico.

-¿Que vamos a...

La pelirroja no tuvo tiempo de formular toda la pregunta porque Lorcan le tiró la snitch que por poco no esquiva.

-Mal, Potter, tenías que haberla cogido.- dijo Lorcan, mientras la snitch volvía a la mano del chico.

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?

-Esa es la cuestión Potter, tienes que saberlo o por lo menos deducirlo.- contestó el rubio.- de eso se trata el estar compenetrados.

El chico volvío a tirar la snitch esta vez en dirección a Allioth que la atrapó sin problemas, pero la snitch volvió enseguida a las manos de Lorcan, ya que una snitch solo puede estar en las manos de la persona que la atrapa.

-¿Lo entiendes?

\- Eso es imposible.

-Supongo que es normal no entenderlo al venir del equipo de gryffindor, pero tranquila, que para eso estamos aquí.- animó Lorcan, con una sonrisa en la cara, para después mirar a Allioth.- ¿Qué crees que es lo primero que deberíamos hacer Allioth.

-Decidelo tu, no me importa lo que hagamos, con tal de terminar pronto.- dijo el moreno, sin niguna expresión alguna.

-Genial, empecemos.

Lily sonrió arrogante, aunque la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que le esperaba. Aquella tarde esos dos idiotas la agotaron hasta que no podía más: recibió una golpiza de parte de los con varias quaffle, estuvieron lo que a Lily le pareció una eternidad corriendo alrededor de todo el castillo y lo peor es que volaron en sus escobas de una manera realmente temeraria y la verdad es que los tres se chocaron por culpa de ella varias veces. Aún así lo que más le sorprendió es que aquella tarde había sido la tarde más tranquila que había tenido con Lorcan desde hacía muchos años, ya que el chico la ayudaba y le hablaba tranquilamente mientras explicaba lo que debía hacer. Al final del día Lily se dejó caer sobre el césped, agotado.

-Bueno trabajo Potter, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.- le dijo el chico acecándose a ella.

-¿Qué?¿Mañana también?- dijo incrédula, mientras levantaba la cabeza un poco.

-¿De verdad crees que ya estas preparada?- preguntó Lorcan, sonriendo inocente.- Esto es solo el prinicipio.

Los dos slytherins se marcharon de allí y Lily no tuvo más remedio que volver al castillo, pues se estaba haciendo tarde. Después de haber guardado su escoba se dirigío hacía el gran comedor, ya que no había comido en todo el día y se moría de hambre. Por el camino se encontró a Eve Gray, una alumna de Salem con la que había hecho buenas migas.

-Hola Lily, te veo cansada.- dijo la americana.- Te he visto con dos chico corriendo.

-Si, no me lo recuerdes.

-¿Son tus compañeros?- preguntó la morena.

-Por desgracia si.- contestó Lily.

-¿Cómo que por desgracia?

-Ellos no son mis compañeros de quidditch en realidad.- explicaba la pelirroja.- De los cuatro equipos que eramos antes, hicieron nuevas pruebas para haces solo dos y me ha tocado con el peor equipo. Lo que quiero decir es que si hubiera podido elegir jamás hubiera elegido a los dos slytherins con los que estaba.

-De verdad creo que los de aquí sois muy exagerados con eso de las casas.- decía Eve, caminando a su lado.- Oye, y ¿Cómo se llama el rubio con el que estabas?

-Olvídalo, él no esta disponible.- contestó Lily, sin hacerle mucho caso.

-No es por eso, aunque la verdad es que es muy guapo.- decía la amerícana.- Bueno, la verdad es que el otro día tube un encontronazo con él. El chico no es muy amable.

-Scamander no es bueno con nadie.- comentó la pelirroja.- No deberías acercarte mucho a él, si le molestas mucho, puedes acabar mal, y creeme lo se por experiencia, porque he levantado mi varita muchas veces contra él.

-¿Has dicho Scamander?- preguntó Eve deteniendose.

-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Conozco a una Scamander, de hecho es mi mejor amiga, allí en Salem.- explicó la morena.- ¿Es casualidad o...

-Haber, ¿Su padre es el nieto de Newt Scamander?- preguntó Lily, deteniéndose e interesada por la conversación.

-Yo creo que sí, creo que un día me lo comentó.

Lily sonrió al escuchar eso.

-¿Sabes lo que significa eso?

-Qué son familia.

-Y yo pensando que solo había dos Scamanders en el mundo, vaya casualidad.- comentó Lily.- Y dime, ¿Cómo es que no ha venido?

-Ella no juega al quidditch, pero creo que vendrá a ver nuestros partidos, con la escuela.- contestó la americana.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama la nueva Scamander?

-Se llama Adalia.

-Gracias, Eve, ahora me tengo que ir.- decía mientras salía corriendo.- Después nos vemos.

La pelirroja entro corriendo al gran comedor y se dirigió a la mesa de ravenclaw donde Lysander y Lucy cenaban tranquilamente.

-Hola Lily, ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento?- preguntó Lucy, sonriendo.

-Lo hablaremos después.- contestó para después mirar a su amigo rubio.- ¿Cómo es que no sabíamos que tenías familia en Estados Unidos?

-¿Cómo te has...

-Contestame Lysander.- cortó la gryffindor.

-Viven bastante lejos como para presentarte a nuestra prima así que para que hacerlo.- explicó el rubio, quitándole importancia.- Además es la hija del primo de mi padre, así que sería mi prima segunda.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?- quisó saber Lucy.

-Se llama Adalia, es de nuestra edad y creo que va a Salem.- contestó Lysander.- Es una chica bastane alegre y simpática, pero dime ¿Cómo te has enterado?

-Resulta que una jugadora del colegio de Salem es su mejor amiga.

-Vaya, pues espero que Lorcan no se entere.- comentó Lysander.

-¿Por que no?-preguntó Lucy, interesada.

-Adalia es en comparación con todas las personas la persona que menos le gusta estar.- dijo el rubio.-Y no lo digo porque se hayan peleado alguna vez con ella.

-Eso es extraño en Lorcan.- comentó Lily, incrédula- Normalmente, Lorcan corta esas relaciones de cuajo.

-Lo entendirías si conocieras a Adalia, ella es de las pocas personas que puede manipular a Lorcan a su antojo.- explicó Lysander.- Mi tío y mi padre siempre dicen que se parecen mucho, aunque ella sea un poco más abierta y alegre. Yo creo que ella es capaz de comprender bastante bien a Lorcan y que es por eso que Lorcan no la soporta.

-¿De verdad?- decía incrédula Lucy.- Que suerte, yo llevo toda la vida con él y a veces siento que no lo conozco.

-Ya lo se, pero en comparación a todos eres la que más le conoce, yo siento que no le conozco del todo y soy su hermano, el que vive con él.- la animaba el ravenclaw.- Además, tu bien sabes que es un poco especial.

-Me gustaría conocerla.- dijo Lily sin prestarle ningún caso a la conversación de sus amigos, pensando en lo maravilloso que sería ver a la prima de los chicos aquí.-¿por que nunca la habéis invitado?

-Bueno, la razón es simple, no querían tener problemas en casa.- contestó Lysander.

-Pero vosotros si que habéis ido allí, no me parece justo.- se quejó Lily, para después sonreir traviesa.- Me tienes que prometer que en verano la invitaréis a casa.

-Esta de broma...

-Vamos Lysander.- pidió la griffindor.

-Yo también la quiero conocer.- entró en la conversación Lucy.- sería interesante, conocer a otro miembre de la familia.

-Lo intentaré.

-Genial, aunque puede que la conozcamos antes.- dijo Lily, haciendo que sus amigos la miraran interesados.- Me han dicho que puede que viniese a ver los partidos de Salem, junto a su colegio.

-Eso será estupendo.- dijo Lynsander harto de la conversación.-Oye, y ¿Nos dirás como te ha ido el entrenamiento o...

-Pues ha sido agotador y una tortura total, pero Lorcan ha estado muy simpático conmigo así que supongo que tampoco ha estado del todo mal.- aceptó la rubia, haciendo que Lucy sonriera.

-Sabía que después de todo no sería tan malo.- dijo contenta.

-Ya,bueno, pero eso solo ha pasado, porque le interesa ganar y...

-Hay Lily, ¿por que no le das una oportunidad al chico?- preguntó Lysander.- No entiendo porque siempre le tienes que ver el lado negativo de las cosas.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? él nunca ha hecho nada bueno por mi, desde que eramos pequeños.- se quejó la pelirroja, mientras se levantaba.- Ahora, me tengo que ir, mañana tengo que estar con esos dos otra vez, y necesito descansar, así que nos vemos mañana.

Lily se apresuró a llegar a su habitación pues estaba agotada. Cuando llegó se tubo en la cama, sin ni siquiera cambiarse y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Lily corría hacía el gran comedor, pues ya llegaba tarde. Cogío una manzana y salió corriendo hacía los jardines del castillo. Desgraciadamente para ella, los dos slytherins ya se encontraban allí, esperándola y Lorcan parecía molesto.

-Hasta que por fín apareces, Potter, pensabamos que ya te habrías rendido.- comentó Lorcan sin mirarla.

-¿Sabes? Me he quedado dormida y esta mañana apenas podía correr de las abujetas que tengo de los de ayer así que...

Lily seguía quejandose cuando Lorcan le tiró la snitch, que la pelirroja pudo coger por los pelos.

-Deja de quejarte, Potter.- dijo el chico, cuando tuvo su snitch otra vez en la mano.- Lo de ayer solo era el calentamiento, así que mejor será que te prepares para lo de hoy.

Lorcan comenzó a caminar hacía el castillo, cuando se giró hacía ella.

-No le habrás ccontado a nadie sobre tu entrenamiento ¿Verdad?

-Solo a Lucy y Lysander.

-Genial, porque si le hubieses contado esto a los del otro equipo te...- empezó Lorcan, pero después se calló, sonriendo.- Mejor no quieras saber lo que te puede pasar.

-No te tengo miedo Scamander.

-Pues deberías, Potter, deberías.- dijo el rubio, mientra comenzaba a caminar nuevamente hacía el castillo.

La gryffindor quería preguntar a donde se dirgían pero no quería volver a escuchar la repelente voz de Lorcan. Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca, Lily se sorprendió bastante.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-¿Tu para que crees que hemos venido?- dijo Lorcan, estresado- Hemos venido para entrenar, por supuesto.

Lily iba a replicar pero Lorcan comenzó a caminar dentro de la biblioteca, perseguido por los dos jóvenes. Caminaron hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, para no ser molestados por los demás. Lorcan cogío tres libros y los lanzó al aire, para después cogerlos con un poco de dificultad.

-La señora Pince me mataría si supiera esto así que estate calladita.- pidió Lorcan con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Jugaremos a pases con los libros.- contestó Lorcan, y antes de que Lily replicara le tiró un libro que atrapó antes de que callese al suelo.

Estuvieron allí varias horas, ya que era bastante difícil atrapar los libros. Después cogieron un par de libros y los guardaron en la mochila para sacarlos en los jardínes y correr mientras se los tiraban. Fue bastante difícil pero al final le cogío el tranquillo. A continuación volvieron coger sus escobas y Lily temío lo peor. Cuando estuvieron en el aire Lorcan volvió a sacar uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

-No puedes hablar en serio, si se estropean nos haran pagarlos.-decía un poco preocupada.- Y estos libros con carísimos.

-Pues entonces, que no se te caigan.- le contestó Lorcan dejando caer uno de los libros.

A Lily le costó mucho atraparlo, pero cuando lo consiguió se sintió orgullosa de sí misma. Aún así recordó que Lorcan tenia otros libros en su mano y entonces cuando volvío a mirar hacía riba lo vió. Lorcan volvió a tirar otro libro y Lily tubo que acelerar nuevamente. Cuando por fín tubo todos los libros los tres jóvenes aterrizaron y Lorcan sacó una pequeña bola de cristal de su bolsillo.

-¿Sabéis lo que es esto?- preguntó le rubio, enseñandosela bien a sus compañeros.- ¿No os suena de algo?

Ante la negativa de sus dos compañeros, Lorcan suspiró.

-Eso significa que no habéis estado el suficiente tiempo en el despacho de Mcgonagall como par fijaros.- comentó el chico.

-¿Le has robado a Mcgonagall?- preguntó Allioth incrédulo.- Si se entera te matara.

-La directora y yo tenemos una extraña relación de amistad, así que yo diría que me la ha dejado prestada.- contestó Lorcan sonriendo.

-Lorcan deberías devolerla, te meteras en problemas.- opinó Lily, un poco preocupada.- Si la rompemos estaremos castigados de por vida.

-Bueno yo he cogido la bola así que con vosotros será un poco más blanda.- explicaba Lorcan.- De todas maneras, aprecio que te preocupes por mi.

-Estas como una cabra, Scamander.- replicó Lily.- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con ella?

-¿No es lógico? Jugaremos con ella.- contestó el rubio despegando otra vez.

-Pero, Lorcan es de cristal y demasiado pequeña.- decía Lily siguiendolo.- Es casi imperceptible.

-Tranquila Lily, todo saldrá bien, si fallas nosotros nos encargaremos de cogerla.- le tranquilizaba Lorcan, para después mirar a Allioth.- ¿Verdad, Allioth?

-Claro, no hay problema.

Lorcan volvió a mirar a Lily.

-De todas maneras, no creo que haya ningún problema, después de todo te hemos entrenado nosotros.

Después se pusieron en posición y Lorcan tiró la bola de cristal hacía Allioth y Allioth la tiró bastante suavemente hacía Lily, algo que produjo el enfado de Lorcan. Unas horas después y bstantes sustos de parte de Lily, por fin tenía controlada la situación. La verdad es que nunca antes había jugado con libros y con cosas delicadas, y aunque al principio lo había pasado bastante mal, al final acabo divirtiéndose. Pensó, que después de todo, estar en el equipo de Lorcan no sería tan malo.


	10. Los primeros partidos

**Los primeros partidos**

Pasó una semana desde que Lily había empezado a entrenar junto con Lorcan y Allioth y cada vez se sentía más agusto con ellos. Estaban ya en fin de semana y eso significaba el comienzo del primer partido entre el equipo añarillo de la escuela brasileña y el segundo equipo del colegio de Mahoutokoro.

La verdad es que apenas ningun alumno de Hogwarts estaba interesado en aquel partido, ya que ninguno de sus equipos jugaría, por suerte, de las escuelas invitadas venían más alumnos ese día para poder ver los partidos de sus compañeros.

Aquella tarde de sábado el ámbiente era tan normal que no parecía que hubiera partido, pero desgraciadamente para Lucy, Lorcan era de las pocas personas de Hogwarts que iría a ver todos los partidos que se jugarían en el colegio.

-Lo siento, Lu.- decia besándola por última vez.- Pero el primer partido siempre es importante.

Lucy lo miró apenada y Lorcan salió de allí corriendo dejándola un sola. Por el pasillo se encontró con Lily, que no parecía tener el plan de ir a ver el partido. Por eso, y sin decir nada la cogió del brazo arrastrándola, sin que ella pudiera apenas quejarse.

-Se puede saber, ¿Por que has hecho eso?- se quejó la gryffindor.- Estaba hablando con mis amigas.

-He visto que no pretendías ir a ver el partido así que como no quería discutir...

-No entiendo porque me obligas a verlo si es que nadie va a ir a los partidos que no son de su escuela.- decía la chica un poco molesta, por la violencia del chico.

-Desde luego que tonta eres Potter.- comentaba el rubio, exasperado.

Lily le miró más molesta, pero no pudo replicar, porque el chico se detuvo haciendo que se chocase contra su espalda.

-Verás puede que no te interesen estos partidos.- comezó a hablar Lorcan mirándola.- Pero es importante conocer al rival, y realmente no me gustaría que uno de mis cazadores no conozca a los contrincantes.

Lorcan empezó a caminar nuevamente.

-Y ¿Por que no has avisado a Allioth?

-Él estará allí.- dijo el slytherin sin mirarla.- y creeme no seremos los únicos que estaremos allí.

La caminata hacía el campo de quidditch fue silenciosa, pero con la gente que había tampoco se hubieran escuchado. Los dos jóvenes subieron a las gradas donde Lily pudo discernir entre el público a su hermano Albus junto a Scorpius y su primo Louis. También pudo ver a Connor y a Everet sentados y comentando cosas entre ellos. Se podría decir que prácticamente estaban todos los jugadores de Hogward. Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que aparecieron Destiny y Allioth, que venían hablando.

-¿También habéis venido a ver a la competencia?- preguntó Destiny sentándose junto a Lily.

-¿Acaso creías que estaríamos tan locos para no aparecer?- le contestó Lorcan sin mirarla, para después sonreir.- Oye, y ¿Qué tal con tus nuevos compañeros? Son mejores que nosotros o...

-No te diré nada, Scamander.

-Se que sois peores.- dijo el rubio mirándola triunfante.- una lástima que tu talento se desperdicie con eso idiotas de Corner y Weasley.

-No sabes como juegan.- se defendió la morena.

El chico iba a responder pero el partido había comenzado, así que se guardo lo que le iba a decir. Después de más o menos una hora el partido había terminado con una clara victoria de los brasileños.

-Realmente ha sido muy aburrido.- decía Lily, mientras bajaba las escaleras de las gradas.- Espero que el partido de mañana sea muchísimo más productiva.

\- No te quejes tanto, Potter.- dijo Destiny, bajando a su lado.- El partido no ha estado tan mal, además yo creo que lo peor de todo a sido que los brasileños no han jugado con todas sus cartas.

-Por eso ser los primeros es lo peor.-comentó Lorcan desde un poco más atrás.- Si les hubiese tocado jugar contra alguien mejor hubiesen tenido que usar su mejor repertorio y eso a veces no es tan bueno.

-Bueno, y ¿de quien es el partido de mañana que viene?- quiso saber Lily, para cambiar de tema.

-Creo que será entre el equipo morado de Salem y el equipo plateado de Beauxbatons.- contestó Destiny.- realmente no entiendo porque tiene que hacer los partidos tan seguidos.

-Es por ser los primeros.- explicó Lorcan.- Los siguientes partidos serán cada tres días.

-Eso ya es más normal.- comentó la slytherin.- Bueno, ahora me tengo que ir chicos. Nos vemos otro día.

Lorcan y Lily observaron como la morena se alejaba.

-¿Dónde esta Allioth?- preguntó la pelirroja al no ver a su otro compañero.

-Creo que ha ido a buscar a su hermana.

-Oye, Lorcan, ¿No crees que esto de asistir a todos los partidos sea muy duro?.- preguntaba la gryffindor.- Ya sabes con los de los TIMOS. Yo no creo que tengamos tiempo para tantas distracciones.

-Lily, no tienes que venir a todos los partidos si coinciden con exámenes importantes.- dijo Lorcan parándose y mirándola.- Pero para ni son distracciones.

-Tu media podría empeorar si...

-Mi media se mantendrá en la cima, no te preocupes.- cortó Lorcan, no queriendo seguir con la Potter.- Ahora si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer.

Lorcan se marchó de allí rumbo a la biblioteca, donde encontró a Lucy y a su hermano.

-Hola Lorcan, ¿Qué tal el partido?- saludó su hermano.

-Aburrido.- contestó el slytherin sentándose junto a él.

-Bueno, esperemos que el de mañana sea mejor.- animo Lucy, sonriendo.

-Eso espero, pero a mi me parece que ir a todos los partidos de esos perdedores será una perdida de tiempo.- comentó Lorcan, bastante agobiado.- ¿Qué hacéis?

-Nada en especial.- dijo su hermano, para después sacar una carta y extendersela.

-¿De quien es?.- preguntó el slytherin, cogiéndola.

-De Adalia

Lorcan le tiró la carta de vuelta a Lysander.

-Se puede saber, ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero leer algo que provenga de esa bruja?.- dijo Lorcan un poco indignado.

-Lorcan es tu prima.- riñió el ravenclaw.

-Yo no quiero saber nada de ella, ¿Lo entiendes?- se quejó su gemelo.- Además, ¿Para que escribe? No tiene mejores cosas que hacer que...

-Lorcan, ella va a venir.- cortó Lysander.- Ya sabes por lo de los partidos.

Lorcan se quedó estático al escuchar eso, ¿Cómo que iba a venir?

-No puede ser.- formuló casi inaudiblemente, para después mirar a su gemelo.- Dile que no venga ¿Si?

-No voy a hacer eso Lorcan, quiero verla.

-No entiendo como puedes no querer ver a tu prima Lorcan.- decía Lucy un poco extrañada, haciendo que Lorcan la mirara mal.

-Es que tu no la conoces Lu, ella es... ella es...

-Es todo amor.- terminó Lysander con una sonrisa.- Ella te quiere mucho Lorcan, no deberías ser tan duro con ella.

Lorcan lo miró incrédulo.

-¿Yo soy duro con ella, Lysander? ¿Enserio?

Lucy no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, y prefirió no meterse en lo que no sabía.

-Vamos Lorcan no te pongas así.- decía Lysander, observando como su hermano caminaba de un lado para otro estresado.- Es solo un día.

Lorcan se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso.

-¿Un día solo?- repitió al borde de la cólera.- ¿Todos los partidos de Salem suman un día? Yo creo que no.

-No creo que vaya a venir todos los partidos.

-Conociendo a esa loca seguro que si.- añadió el chico para él, después miró a los dos ravenclaws.- Me voy que tu solo sabes darme malas noticias.

El chico se fue de allí a paso rápido.

-Que idiota.- comentó Lysander volviendo a su libro.

Lucy se levantó de su sitió dispuesta a ir tras el slytherin.

-Creo que debería ir...

-Claro Lucy, haz que recapacite por favor.

Lucy buscó al rubio por todas partes, pero fue en vano, ¿Donde se había escondido? Al final lo encontró en la torre de astronomía.

-¿Me puedes decir que te pasa?- preguntó la ravenclaw acercándose a él.- No creo que sea para ponerse así.

-Tu no la conoces.- contestó el chico, mirándola.- Ella es demasiado para mi.

Lucy rió ante las palabras del rubio, haciendo que este la mirara mal.

-¿Así que hay alguien que puede contigo, eh?- decía la pelirroja, sonriendo.- Eso es nuevo.

Después de un rato en silencio Lorcan la miró.

-No quiero que te acerques a ella, Lu.

-No me puedes prohibir conocerla Lorcan.

-Ella puede llegar a decir cosas que no me gustaría que supieses.- dijo el chico preocupado.- Lo digo en serio.

-No entiendo lo que te pasa con ella.- contestó la ravenclaw extrañada.-¿Por que tanto misterio?

-No es nada es solo que ella sabe cosas...

-¿Qué tipo de cosas?

-No te voy a decir que cosas Lucy.

-Esta bien, lo comprendo.- dijo la pelirroja un poco molesta.- Comprendo que le cuentes cosas a tu prima que dices odiar y a mi, que soy tu novia y te conozco de toda la vida no me quieres contar nada.

-No se lo digo porque quiera, Lucy, ella me lo saca.- se justifico el chico, a lo que Lucy rio.

-Si, claro, estoy segurísima de que ella te pone la varita en cuello para que se lo cuentes, ¿No?- dijo un poco enfadada y levantándose.- me voy, no quiero otra estúpida justificación tuya.

-Espera.- la paró Lorcan antes de que saliese.- no te puedes quedar.

-Te he dicho que no, mañana nos veremos.- dijo Lucy, pero antes de salir, el slytherin habló de nuevo.

-¿Me vas a hacer caso?

Lucy ni siquiera contestó siendo la respuesta bastante obvia.

A la mañana siguiente Lorcan observaba como los estudiante de Salem, que venían a ver el partido bajanban de sus carruajes negro y morados. Quería hablar con su prima antes de que se encontrara con cualquiera de sus compañ unos minutos y al no verla pensó que se libraría, pero entonces salió de uno de los carruajes con varias chicas, como siempre sonriendo. Su prima seguía estando tan sonriente como siempre, con su pelo negro y ondulado suelto hasta los hombros sujetado con una adiadema verde, que conjuntba con sus ojos verde esmeralda. No dudo en acercarse y tirar de ella para alejarla de la multitud. Adalia se quejó un poco ya que no sabía de quien se trataba.

Cuando hubieron llegado a los jardines Lorcan la soltó y Adalia no dudo en ir contra él.

-Se puede saber porque...

La chica no pudo terminar su frase al ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Lorcan!- gritó abrazándolo.- Cuanto te he hechado de menos.

-Pues que pena que el sentimiento no sea mutuo.- le contestó el rubio, empujándola.- ¿Se puede saber para que has venido? Y no digas que es por el quidditch porque todos sabemos que el quidditch no te va.

Adalia lo miró sonriente.

-Os hechaba de menos, a ti y a Lysander, pero sobre todo a ti.- aceptó la chica, sonriente- y por el empujón supongo que tu también me has hechado de menos.

-No que va.

-Bueno, y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? O ¿Me vas a decir que me has alejado de mi gente solo para preguntarme lo obvio.- quiso saber Adalia.

-No quiero que le digas a nadie que...

-No soy tan rastrera Lorcan, parece que no me conoces.- cortó la americana.- Además, si estás preocupado con lo de tu novia y Lily no te preocupes.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, Adalia sonriéndole y Lorcan evitándo su sonrisa.

-Solo era eso.- dijo finalmente Lorcan, queriendose ir.- Me voy.

-Espera, no se como volver.

Lorcan se detuvo en secó y se giró molesto.

-Pues sígueme, pero cuando lleguemos al castillo nos separamos, ¿Entendido?

-Como tu quieras.

Lorcan caminaba a paso rápido mientras que Adalia caminaba a su lado feliz de estar con su primo favorito. Por fin, llegaron al castillo, y como Lorcan le había dicho se separaron.

Adalia buscó a las compañeras con las que había venido por todas partes, pero no las encontró. Después intentó buscar a alguien conocido, pero tampoco hubo suerte, así que decidió pedir ayuda al primero que pasara.

-Perdona.- dijo, al primer chico que paso a su lado, quien se detuvo amablemente a ayudarla.- Vengo de Salem, y no se donde pueden estar los de mi escuela, ¿Me podrías ayudar?

-Si, claro.- contestó el chico.- mi nomnre es Connor, Connor Corner.

-Encantada Connor, yo soy Adalia, Adalia Scamander.- contestó la chica sonriente.

-Vaya, ¿Scamander?.- repitió el castaño.- ¿No serás familiar de...

-¿De Lorcan y Lysader?- cortó la morena sin dejar de sonreir.- Si que lo soy, tu eres su amigo.

-Bueno, no de Lorcan, pero Lysander es un buen tipo.- empezó a decir el ravenclar comenzando a caminar.

-Es comprensible.- dijo Adalia.- Oye, si me dices donde esta Lysander no tendría tampoco ningún problema.

-Él es más fácil de encontrar.-comentó el chico.- Estás aquí por el partido.

-Realmente, no- aceptó la chica.- yo echaba de menos a los chicos.

-¿A Lorcan también?- quisó saber Connor.

Adalia bajo la cabeza, notálgica.

-A Lorcan el que más.

El ravenclaw se sorprendió de las palabras de la chica, pero no quisó preguntar, ya que apenas la conocía.

-Pues dejame decirte, que me tiene un poco de manía, así que no creo que sea bueno que él me encuentre contigo.- comentó.

-No te preocupes, no creo que le importe.

Unos minutos después los dos jóvenes llegaron a la biblioteca.

-Te ayudaría a buscar a Lysander aquí dentro pero tengo cosas que hacer.

-Lo comprendo, gracias de todos modos.

-Esta bien, ha sido un placer, Adalia.- se despidió Connor marchándose.

Adalia observó la biblioteca y después se adentro en ella para buscar a su primo. No tardó mucho en encotrarlo, y pudo observar que se encontraba con él dos pelirrojas y un pelirrojo, que supuso eran familia. Se acercó a él corriendo y cuando estuvo a unos metros gritó.

-¡Lysander!

Lysander levantó la cabeza, para ver quien le llamaba y al ver de quien era se levantó y la abrazó.

-Adalia, te he hechado de menos.- dijo el rubio, sin soltarla.

-Yo también.

Al soltarse Adalia observó como los compañeros de su primo la miraban interesados. Lyander los miró sonriente.

-Chicos, ella es Adalia, mi prima.- presentó el ravenclaw.- Adalia, ellos son Lucy, Lily y Hugo.

-Encantada de conoceros chicos.- dijo la morena acercándose a Lucy.- Es un placer conocerte al fin, primita.

Lucy se sonrojó ante las palabras de la prima de su amigo.

-Lorcan siempre habla maravillas de ti.- añadió para después mirar a Hugo y Lily.- De vosotros no habla tan bien, pero Lily, dejame decirte que he estado esperando este momento desde hace mucho.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la gryffindor, un poco confundida.

-Lorcan habla tanto de vosotros que es como si ya os conociera.- dijo Adalia sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Pensaba que Lorcan no te soportaba.- comentó Hugo, quien miraba a Lily.

-Tenemos una relación extraña.

-Pues pareces su confidente.- le dijo Lily mirándola de arriba abajo.- lo sabes todo de él.

-Oye, ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea de Lorcan?- preguntó Lysander un poco harto.

Entonces los cinco enpezaron a preguntarle cosas sobre ella y ella también les preguntaba cosas. Unas horas después apareció Lorcan, quien no parecía contento al verla allí.

-Lily, nos vamos.- dijo dándose la vuelta casi sin esperarla.

Lily suspiró.

-Como el partido de hoy sea como el de ayer lo mato.- comentó la gryffindor, levantándose y siguiendo al chico.

Después de que se marcharan, Adalia se levantó.

-Me gustaría continuar hablando con vosotros pero yo también debería ir al partido, ya que nos vamos cuando se termine.

-Entonces te acompañamos.- dijo Lucy levantándose.

-Yo no quiero ir a ese partido Lucy, no me interesa.- comentó Hugo sin mirarla, haciendo que la ravenclaw mirara a su mejor amigo.

-Me da pena dejar a mi prima sola, pero tu sabes que no me gusta el quidditch.

-Solo es acompañarla hasta el...

-No importa Lucy, ya sabes como son los chicos.

Adalia la cogió del brazo y tiró de ella fuera de la biblioteca.

-Lo siento lo de mi primo.- se disculpó la pelirroja.- Esta enfadado porque no le han cogido en ningún equipo de quidditch de nuestro colegio.

-Es comprensible, pero seguro que ira a ver a sus compañeros.

-Seguro que si.

Continuaron caminando hacía el campo de quidditch en silencio hasta que Adalia habló nuevamente.

-De verdad que te agradezco mucho que estes con Lorcan, Lucy.

Lucy se sorprendió bastante al escuchar eso, pero le sonrió amablemente.

-Yo siempre he dicho que Lorcan es especial y...

-Ya lo se, pero si lo llegaras a dejar se sentiría bastante solo.- cortó Adalia, haciendo que Lucy la mirara confundida.

-Lorcan siempre me lo esta diciendo y realmente no lo entiendo si sabe que siempre puede contar en su familia.- dijo la pelirroja, para después sonreír.- Aún así, yo siempre le digo que no lo voy a dejar, no quiero dejarlo y tampoco quiero pensar en estar sin él.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

Adalia miró hacía adelante, caminando feliz.

-Oye.-le llamó la atención Lucy, haciendo que la morena se girara.- ¿Tu sabes muchas cosas de Lorcan, verdad?

Adalia sonrió.

-Claro que si, pero no te preocupes, siempre serás la chica que más le conozca.- conestó.

-Ahora mismo creo que eres tu.- admitió la ravenclaw agachando su cabeza, para después mirarla a los ojos.- tu sabes porque el les tiene tanta manía a mi familia, ¿Verdad?

-Si quieres que te lo cuente...

-No, tranquila, ya se que él algún día me lo contara, solo lo quería saber.- cortó Lucy.- pero realmente no entiendo porque no me lo quiere contar

-Él siempre me ha necesitado para desaogarse y es por eso que me lo cuenta a mi.- explicó la americana.- Además yo siempre he tenido algo para saber como se siente mi primo, así que practicamente le empujo a que me lo cuente, algo que a él poco le gusta. Yo también creo que es bueno contar las cosas que no te gustan a otras personas y creeme, si no te lo cuenta a tí es porque tiene muy buenas razones para no hacerlo, así que debes confiar en él, tanto como se que lo haces.

Después de la larga explicación de Adalia llegaron al campo de quidditch, donde Adalia se despidió de Lucy con un abrazo que ella aceptó gustosa.

Adalia buscó a sus compañeros cuando subió a las gradas y al divisarlos fue a sentarse con ellos.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-.- preguntó una de sus compañeras.- Te hemos buscado por todas partes.

-Estaba saludando a mis primos, hace mucho que no los veo.- contestó ella mientras el equipo de Salem salía al campo.-¿Quien creeis que ganará?

-Me gustaría decir Salem, pero no creo que estos sean nuestros mejores jugadores.- respondió otra des sus compañeras

Adalia miró a su alrededor y se acomodo en su sitió esperando que el partido no durara mucho, despues de todo ella solo había ido a Hogwarts para estar con sus prmos. Unos minutos después de haber comenzado el partido Adalia se fijo en que en una des las gradas se encontraba Lorcan, observando atentamente el partido, mientras que Lily, que estaba a su lado, intentaba seguir el partido no muy interesada. A su lado había otro chico que obsevaba el partido, aunque no parecía muy interesado en ello.

Unas dos horas después el partido ya había terminado con una clara victoria de Beauxbatons. Lily caminaba detrás de Lorcan y Allioth bastante agotada.

-Lorcan este partido ha sido tan aburrido como el anterior.- comentó la pelirroja, llamando la atención de los dos chicos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga Lily?- contestó el slytherin sin ni siquiera mirarla.- No soy adivino como para saber como de buenos son los jugadores.

-Si todos los partidos son así no creo que...

Lorcan se giró hacía ella adivinando lo que iba a decir.

-No te vas a librar del siguiente partido Potter, ni lo sueñes.

Después de decir eso el rubio continuó caminando, dejando a una Lily muy molesta. La gryffindor miró a su alrededor, observando como los alumnos de Salem se despedían de sus compañeros para dirigirse de nuevo hacía su escuela. Con la mirada buscó a la prima de los Scamander y al encontrarla se acercó a ella.

-Oye Scamander.- llamó para que se girara hacía ella.- Quería decirte que ha sido un verdadero pacer conocerte.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó la morena, y al ver que Lily asentía sonrió.- Es un gran alivio, teniendo en cuenta que te cae mal mi primo.

-Bueno Lysander es uno de mis mejores amigos así que no veo el problema.-contestó la pelirroja.- Es más, soy yo la que debería caerte mal, después de todo Lorcan es tu primo favorito y...

-Tranquila Lily, él...- Adalia se paró en la mitad de la frase, algo que confundió a Lily.

-¿Ibas a decir algo?- preguntó dudosa.

-No, no era nada.- dijo la morena, para después abrazarla a modo de despedida.- espero poder volver a verte pronto.

-Yo también.

Lily observó como la carroza de Salem se alejaba y después se dirigió a su sala común , agotada. Hugo se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente cuando vio a su prima entrar y desplomarse en el sillon en el que él estaba sentado.

-¿Qué tal el partido?

-No te has perdido nada.

-Pues habéis estado bastante tiempo.

-Eso es porque les ha costado encontrar la snitch.- contestó Lily girandose hacía él.- Estoy un poco harta de ir a ver esos partidos.

-Sobre todo si tienes que ir acompañada de Lorcan ¿Verdad?-comentó Hugo queriendo volver a su libro.

-Pues no, eso ya no me molesta tanto.- dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que Hugo la mirara incrédulo.-lo que quiero decir es que ya llevamos entrenando unas cuantas semanas y la verdad es que él ha sido bastante amable conmigo.

-Bueno, entonces le tendré que dar la razón a Lysander.

-¿Qué ha dicho Lysander?- quisó saber Lily.

-Él dijo que Lorcan se olvidaba de las relaciones que tiene cuando se trata de enseñar algo.- explicaba su primo.- Dijo que era muy buen profesor.

-Tiene razón, en ningún momento me insultó mientras me enseñaba y tampoco me desanimo diciendo que nunca lo conseguiría, algo muy raro en él.- dijo la chica pensativa.

-Buen, si fueras del otro equipo seguro que si que te hubiera insultado.

Lily se quedó en silencio, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, sobre todo si era de Lorcan

-¿Sabes? Me voy a la cama, estoy agotada.- anunció levantándose.- buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, primita.

Al llegar a su habitación Lily se derrumbó en su cama, esperando que el día de mañana fuese mejor.


	11. Hogwarts vs Durmstrang

**Hogwarts vs Dumbledore**

Todos los alumnos de Hogwarts caminaban de un lado para el otro, pues por fin uno de sus equipos jugaría por primera vez.

Lily se levantó aquella mañana más temprano de lo normal, ya que no había podido dormir bien, a causa del partido. Además, de lo nerviosa que estaba dudaba que se podría concentrar en las clases del día. Tan pronto como se preparo bajo al comedor, donde apenas había gente. Se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor donde no se atrevió a comer nada, así que simplemente estuvo apollada en la mesa, pensativa. Unos minutos después, apareció Hugo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo estas Lily?- la saludó.- Hoy es el gran día, ¿Estas preparada?

-Ni me lo recuerdes, ¿Si?- decía Lily, un poco agobiada.- Apenas he podido dormir esta noche de lo nerviosa que estaba.

-Pues tranquilizate, es solo un partido.- la animó su primo, mientras empezaba a desayunar.

Lily continuaba sin probar comida, cuando vio entrar al gran comedor a Lorcan, acompañado de Nott. En ese momento Lorcan dirigió su mirada a la de Gryffindor encontrandose con la mirada de Lily, que al verla suspiró y, después de haberle dicho algo a su compañero se dirigió a la mesa de los leones, donde todos le enviaban miradas asesinas.

-Mejor será que comas.- dijo el rubio, sin ni siquiera saludarla.

-¿Cómo sabes que...-empezó Lily, pero después racapacito.- Si como algo vomitaré, y no creo que eso sea bueno para...

Lorcan posó sus dos en la mesa, fuertemente, apoyandose en ella y acercandose más a Lily.

-¿De verdad crees que me importa?- preguntó el chico, perdiendo la paciencia.- No quiero que después del esfuerzo que he hecho para entrenarte te desmayes en mitad del partido.

Dicho esto el chico se alejó de la mesa de gryffindor, dirigiendose a su propia mesa.

-Que idiota, no le hagas caso.- comentó Hugo, mirando a su prima.

-No se, puede que tenga razón.- contestó la chica empezando a comer un poco.

Las clases de ese día fueron más largos de lo normal para la mayoría de los alumnos de Hogwarts, pues estaban deseando que llegara el partido que el equipo negro de Hogwarts tendría. Por fin, cuando las clases terminaron, todos los alumnos de Hogwarts se dirigieron al campo de quidditch.

-No se para que tanta prisa.- comentó Lucy, al ver como todos iban en la misma dirección.- El partido empieza en una hora.

-Ya sabes como son.- dijo Lysander a su lado.- Por lo menos el castillo estará silencioso durante un buen rato.

Lucy la miró sonriente, al escuchar eso.

-Tienes razón, pero ahora vamos a buscar a tu hermano, ¿Si?-propusó la pelirroja.

Los dos fueron a buscar al slytherin, que los dos sabían exactamente donde se encontraba en ese momento: en los jardines, al lado del lago.

Cuando llegaron, observaron que el chico se encontraba tranquilamente tumbado en la yerba.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó Lysander, dejandose caer en la yerba.

Lorcan lo miró un poco molesto, por haber interrumpido su descanso.

-No seas idiota, sabes que yo no me pongo nervioso por un partido.- dijo el chico, para después mirar a Lucy.- Hola preciosa.

-Hola Lorcan.- saludó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado y le cogía la mano cariñosamente.- Faltan 30 minutos para que comience el partido no deberías irte ya.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero todavía tengo tiempo.- contestó el chico, despreocupado.- Correr un poco tampoco antes del partido me vendrá bien.

Los tres se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-¿Crees que ganareis?- preguntó de repente Lucy.

Lorcan la miró confuso, para después levantarse.

-No lo creo, lo se.- respondió el chico.- Y ahora si me disculpais, me tengo que ir.

El rubio comenzó a correr hacía el campo de quidditch, al cual no tardo mucho en llegar. A la entrada de los vestidores se encontraban algunos de sus compañeros ya preparados.

-¿Donde te habías metido Lorcan? El partido esta a punto de empezar.- le reprocho Scorpius.

-Tranquilo, todavía falta un rato.

Lorcan entró a los vestidores y al cambiarse se reunió con sus compañeros, en especial con Allioth y Lily, quien estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Tranquila Potter.- la tranquilizó un poco el rubio.

-Es mi primer partido con vosotros.- contestó la chica agobiada.- Además hay montón de gente mirando, ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?

Lorcan suspiró y colocó sus manos en los hombros de la gryffindor.

-Lily, escuchame, si te tranquilizas estamos perdidos.- le decía el rubio, con un tono de voz, que pocas veces el chico utilizaba.- Has entrenado bien y has mejorado muchísimo, así que no tienes porque estar nerviosa, es solo un partido más.

-Yo tampoco entiendo porque estoy nerviosa, si he jugado muchas veces.- decía Lily desesperadamente.- No entiendo porque ahora...

-Solo, no pienses tanto, ¿Si?- intentaba tranquilizar el chico.-Piensa que solo estamos Allioth, tu y yo, como en los entrenamientos, ¿Vale?

La pelirroja asintió y antes de que pudiera decir nada ya estaban saliendo para el campo de quidditch.

-Buena suerte, Potter.- escuchó decir la pelirroja antes de que despegara.

Al estar ya en el cielo Lily intentó tranquilizarse un poco, y para ello cerro los ojos durante unos segundos. Al abrirlos miró a sus dos compañeros que en ese momento Lily los admiró más que nunca pues, la tranquilidad y la concentración se reflejaban en sus caras, así que Lily se prometió a sí misma darlo todo, para no decepcionar a esas dos personas que habían dedicado mucho más que las horas de entrenamiento para que pudiera jugar a su altura. Lily no se dió cuenta cuando la profesora Hooch, pero rápidamente se unió a sus compañeros.

Scorpius, desde el cielo, y sin dejar de estar alerta, observo a sus jugadores, que a pesar de que no todos eran de slytherin, todos habían hecho un gran trabajo para conseguir ser un equipo de verdad.

Dos horas después los jugadores de quidditch aterrizaron en el césped, totalmente cansados. Los alumnos de Durmstang, por su parte, estaban enfadados consigo mismos y un poco mosqueados por haber perdido el partido y los alumnos de Hogwarts, a pesar de estar agotados saltaron de alegria, abrazandose unos a otros. Al principio Lily se mantuvo apartada de los abrazos, pero su equipo la acogió enseguida, porque según decía Scorpius, ahora todos eran un equipo sin importar de que casa provenieran. Pronto llegarón otros alumnos de Hogwarts, celebrando la victoria con vitores y pitidos. Cuando por fin la gente les dejo irse a duchar, los chicos contaban las complicaciones que habían tenido durante el partido y cosas a si y a Lily le agradaba mucho cuando la hacían participe de esas pequeñas historias. La verdad es que se sintio como una más del equipo y eso le gusto. Cuando se hubo cambiado salió de los vestuarios y observó como sus compañeros se dirigían al castillo, para celebrar la victoria como se merecía, así que los alcanzó para acompañarlos. Cuando entraron al castillo, supuestamente todos se tenían que dirigir al gran salón, pues era allí donde se celebraba la victoria, pero en vez de eso Lorcan tomó un camino diferente y Lily no pudo dejerlo marchar sin más.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó dejando de caminar.-¿Es que acaso no piensas ir a la fiesta?

Lorcan se giro para mirarla con una sonrisa bastante amable para ser él.

-Prefiero celebrar la victoria con Lucy.

El rubio iba a darse la vuelta, pero Lily volvió a hablar, llamando la atención del chico.

-Oye Lorcan.- empezó a decir la pelirroja.- Gracias.

Al escuchar eso Lorcan cambió por completo su sonrisa, por la de una de arrogancia.

-No tienes que pedirme las gracias.- dijo el chico,acercándose a ella.- Si no lo hacía hubieramos podido perder el partido, y no quiero eso. Además te hemos entrenado nosotros, no quiero que nos dejes en ridículo.

Lily lo miraba incrédula mientras lo escuchaba.

-Así que todo lo que me has dicho, me lo has dicho por tus intereses y...

-¿Por que creías que lo había hecho?- cortó Lorcan sin quitar su sonrisa, mientras se acercaba a ella.- ¿No me digas que creías que lo había hecho por ti?

Lily se quedó en silencio y después le miró con odio.

-¿sabes? No se como me he podido confiar.- decía la chica histérica, para después intentar tranquilizarse.- Pensaba que podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros, pero ya veo que no.

-Realmente no entiendo porque habrías de olvidarlo.- contestó Lorcan con tranquilidad, para después soltarla con mucho veneno.- Eres la peor persona que he conocido en mi vida y no sabes como me hubiera gustado que nunca hubieras entrado en mi vida.

Lily lo escuchó incrédula mientras se llenaba de rabia.

-¡Te odio! Y me alegra que por lo menos tengamos algo en común.- decía la gryffindor al borde de la cólera.- Por que no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría que no estuvieras ni en mi vida ni en la vida de ninguna persona, porque haces que la gente se aleje de ti y ni siquiera te importan las personas que si se preocupan por ti.

Lorcan no pudo replicar ya que la chica se dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí corriendo. El chico borró su sonrisa de la cara al verla marchar así, ya que no le había hecho ninguna gracia lo que la pequeña Potter le había hecho, pero supuso que se calmaría un poco si estaba con Lucy. Empezó a caminar rumbo a la biblioteca, donde Lucy le estaría esperando. Por el camino, desgraciadamente para él, se encontró con los alumnos de Durmstrang que parecían bastante enfadados así que Lorcan decidió dar la vuelta, no por miendo sino porque no quería meterse en problemas. Desgraciadamente cuando se dio la vuelta vio que había otros gorilas de Durmstrang que le rodeaba.

-¿Huyes?- le preguntó uno de ellos con una sonrisa arrogante.

Lorca le sonrió de la misma manera.

-No, solo os ahorro el viaje a la enfermaría.

-Mira niñato, estoy harto del tono de chulito que utilizas para la poca cosa que eres.- decía uno, acercándose peligrosamente a él.- Además la última vez que te vi me dejaste con ganas de quitarte la sonrisita esa que siempre llevas.

-Una lástima que no lo vayas a hacer.- contestó Lorcan con tranquilidad.- Después de todo es de cobardes que 8 personas vayan contra uno.

-Según he escuchado, no sería la primera vez que te enfrentas a más de una persona.- dijo uno de los chicos a su espalda.

-Vaya, si que os informais, pero no creo que os merezca la pena meteros conmigo.- explicaba el slytherin.- Después de todo no creo que tengais razones para pegarme.

El chico que estaba más cerca de él lo miro sonriente.

-Si quieres una razón te daré una.- dijo sonriente.-Que te parece esta: Por que eres de todos los alumnos que hay en este colegio el que más voletos tiene para ser aplastado como una hormiga y el único que nos ha tratado como lo haces.

-O sea como os mereceis.

Lorcan no escuchó ninguna respuesta verbal de parte de su contrincante, pues al escuchar eso su oponente ya le había estampado el puño en su ojo izquierdo. Al sentir el golpe Lorcan retroceder a tal punto que casi se cae por el impulso que ese puñetazo le había dado. Se llevó la mano derecha a la herida, pues no iba a mentir le dolía y mucho, y con la otra mano sacó su varita, manteniendose en guardia. Al sacar su varita los demás automaticamente también la sacaron, empezando así una pequeña tensión, pues no sabía quien atacaría primero. Por suerte para Lorcan los de Durmstrang atacaron primero, pero gracias a sus reflejos con un simple protego le fue suficiente. Después tenía la intención de contra atacar, pues pensaba hacer que esos chicos pagaran muy caro lo que le habían hecho a su ojo, ahora morado. EL chico empezo a mover su varita cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-Yo no haría eso señor Scmanader.

Todos los presentes dirigieron sus miradas al lugar de donde provenia esa voz, encontrandose con una mujer joven y apuesta.

-Profesora Finnen no es lo que...

-Ya se lo que es Señor Scamander lo he visto con mis propios ojos, no me lo tiene que explicar.-decía la mujer acercándose a los chicos y mirandolos con tranquilidad, para después darse la vuelta.- Síganme por favor.

-Tengo cosas que hacer.- intentó escapar Lorcan, pero fue en vano.

-He dicho que me sigan, o es que no sabéis que vuestros actos tienen consecuencias.

Lorcan la siguió un poco molesto, Lucy le estaba esperando, no podía perder el tiempo de aquella manera. Después de unos minutos caminando en silencio, el chico se dio cuenta de que no se dirigían a su despacho sino al lugar donde se encontraba el director de Durmstrang. Al llegar allí la profesora Finnen explicó el problema y dejo a los chicos con su director, respecto a Lorcan se sentía bastante nervioso, aunque no por lo que ella le diría, pues ella solo llevaba allí dos años, sino porque Lucy se enfadaría con él.

-Estoy muy decepcionada contigo señor Scamander.- dijo la mujer sin siquiera mirarle.- Es usted uno de mis mejores alumnos y verlo desperdiciar su talento así no es nada agradable.

-lo siento profesora, no volverá a suceder.

-No digas eso, pues todos sabemos que si volverá a suceder.- explicó la mayor.- no con las mismas personas, pero si con otras.

-Bueno, pero no tiene porque estar molesta conmigo, ni siquiera tiene que castigarme.- explicaba Lorcan.- Yo no he empezado la pelea, ellos me han buscado.

-No importa quien haya empezado sino quien quería finalizarla.-decía la profesora, tranquilamente.

Lorcan se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente hasta que se dio cuenta de a donde se dirigían.

-Oye, tu eres nuestra jefa de casa, deberías hacerte cargo tu y no...

-ella me dijo que si tenía algún problema contigo se la pasara.- justificó la profesora.- Dice que eres un tanto persuasivo.

-Vamos, no tiene ningún sentido.

-Espereme aquí.- dijo la mayor sin hacerle mucho caso al chico y entrando al despacho de la directora.

Lorcan se sentó en el suelo, apoyado contra la pared de mala manera. Esta vez, Mcgonagall lo iba a matar y no había nadie que lo puediera librar. Desoués de unos minutos de espera la profesora Finne n le idicó que entrara.

Lorcan entró al despacho de la directora con toda la hosadía que en ese momento le quedaba, mientras ella le miraba incrédula. El chico se sentó en uno de los asientos frente a ella sin siquiera pedir permiso y la miró.

-Han empezado ellos.- decía Lorcan lo más tranquilo que pudo, mientras señalaba su ojo.-intenté irme pero me tenían rodeado.

-Y me vas a decir que no hiciste nada para provocarlos.- dijo la mayor apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

Lorcan no contestó, pues ella misma sabía la respuesta.

-Mira, yo no se lo que haces para que la gente te busque tanto, pero esta claro que esa actitud tuya hay que cambiarla.-explicó Mcgonagall, haciendo que el chico le mirara confuso.

-Yo soy así, y al que no le gusta pues que se...

-No permitire malas palabras en este despacho ni en mi presencia jovencito.- advirtió la profesora.- Este es tu segudo aviso, y sabes que a la tercera enviaré una carta a casa.

-Han sido ellos, yo ni les he tocado.- se quejó el chico.- No es justo.

-Pues mejor que no los hayas tocado.

-Tenía que haberles echado el hechizo, así el castigo no sería en vano.- comentó el rubio con rabia.

-El castigo sería más largo.- contestó la profesrora, intentando contradecirle, para después tranquilizarse.- Bueno, en cuanto a tu castigo, a parte de los 50...

-¡50 puntos! Eso es demasiado.-se quejí nuevamente, levantándose molesto.

-Creeme, contigo los puntos nunca son suficientes.- justificó la mayor.- Y ahora sientate, que todavía no te he dicho el castigo.

-Bien, terminemos con esto de una vez.- dijo el slytherin dejandose caer en la silla,

-Esta bien, su castigo será limpiar los baños de las mazmorras, sin magia.- finalizó Mcgonagall.

-Estas bromeando, ¿Verdad?- se quejó el rubio.- yo no puedo limpiarlos solo, tardaré siglos.

-No seas melodramátcio, lo harás el próximo domingo, así que tienes todo el día para limparlo.- decía tranquilamente la profesora, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.- Yo creo que será tiempo suficiente.

-El domingo hay partido y...

-No me interesa.- le cortó la mujer.- Tenias que habertelo pensado antes de levantar la varita.

Lorcan la miraba incrédulo, y al ver que no se movía la directora volvió a hablar.

-Ya te puedes marchar.- dijo, haciendo "depertar" al chico.- y felicidades.

Lorcan se levantó de su asiento y después de haberla mirado con molestía se marchó de allí. Al principio caminaba lento, pues estaba muy enfadado y que ni crean esos de Durmstrang que eso se iba a quedar allí, no se saldrían con la suya después de haberlo pegado, no señor. Después se acordó que había quedado con Lucy y empezó a correr tan rápido como pudo. Llegó a la biblioteca exahusto, buscando a Lucy por cualquier parte pero no la encontró. Al no verla en la biblioteca se desesperó, ¿Dónde podía estar?¿En la fiesta? No, imposible.

El chico empezó a caminar por los pasillos pensativo cuando chocó contra alguién.

-¡Mira por donde vas, id...- empezó a gritar, pero al ver quien era se calló y apartó la mirada.- Lysander, pensé...

-Yo creo que eres tu quien debería de mirar por donde va.- contestó el ravenclaw tranquilo, pero al notar que su hermano le apartaba la mirada lo miró un poco confuso.- ¿Qué pasa?

-No pasa nada.- decía su gemelo un poco molesto.- ¿Sabes donde esta Lucy?

-La deje en la biblioteca hace dos horas.- contestó Lysander intentando mirarle a la cara, pero fue inútil ya que su hermano se lo impedía. - ¿De verdad que no te pasa nada?

-No.

-Pues entonces mírame a los ojos.

-No entiendo porque quieres que te mire.- decía el slytherin nervioso.- Me has visto la cara siempre, además que es casi idéntica a la tuya.

-Lo que pasa es que pasa algo y no me quieres enseñar.- finalizó el mayor, por 15 minutos, para ponerse serio un momento.- Lorcan, mírame.

La verdad es que Lysander pocas veces se ponía serio o se enfadaba con alguien, por tonterías, pero cuando se enfadaba o se ponía serio su tono de voz cambiaba y, realmente asustaba. Lorcan levantó la mirada mirando a su hermano, quien se quedó en shock al ver el ojo morado que tenía Lorcan.

-¿Te has pegado con alguién?- preguntó un poco incrédulo, ya que su hermano no era de los qe recibçian, sino de los que repartían.

-Más bien, me han pegado a mi y después nos han pillado.- contestó Lorcan un poco molesto, para después cambiar su tono de voz a uno un poco más suplicante, un tono que solo utilizaba con familares.- No se lo dirás a...

-No creo que merezca la pena.- cortó el ravenclaw, sabiendo lo que queria decir.- Oye, mañana tengo que descansar así que...

-Estas seguro que no sabes donde esta Lucy.- insistió Lorcan.

-No, no lo se y yo que tu, iría a la enfermería para que te curen eso, a no ser que quieras que todos se enteren de que el gran Lorcan Scamander ha sido golpeado.- decía Lysander mientras se alejaba.

Lorcan camino hacía la enfermería bastante rápido, pues no quería que nadie le viera con esa cara. Al llegar, prontó estubo como nuevo, así que se dedicó a buscar a su novia. Como no la encontraba por ninguna parte, decidió buscarla en la fiesta. Entró en el gran salón un poco dudoso y cuando entró pronto se acercaron varias chicas a felicitarlo, algo que Lorcan no soportó. Preguntó a algunos de sus compañeros si habían visto a la pelirroja, pero fue en vano Lucy no estaba. Pensó en salir fuera, pero después lo descartó porque la noche era bastante fría como para andar fuera del castillo sola.

Se hizo de noche muy pronto así que no pudo seguir buscándola a causa del toque de queda, pero pretendía explicarselo a Lucy por la mañana.

Al día siguiente Lorcan se levantó temprano y se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar, sin dejar de observar la puerta. Estuvo observando aquella entrada bastante tiempo hasta que porfin entró su pelirroja, acompañada por la persona que en ese momento menos soportaba. El slytherin se levantó y se dirigió hacía la pareja de ravenclaw tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó mirando a la pelirroja, que en ese momento no parecía estar muy contenta.

-Tengo hambre, Lorcan, ahora no.- contestó la ravenclaw, apartandole la mirada.- Quizas en otro momento.

Los dos ravenclawns iban a pasa de él cuando Lorcan le agarró del brazo.

-Vamos, Lu no seas así.- insitió el rubio, aunque Lucy seguía sin queres mirarle.

-Suéltala Scamander, le haces daño.- intervinó Connor, un poco molesto.

Lorcan lo miró, también molesto, y se acercó a él peligrosamente.

-Contigo no va la cosa, Corner.- le dijo con rabia.- Así que mantente alejado si no quieres...

-Ya vale Lorcan.- cortó Lucy, interponiendose entre él y Connor.- Hablemos.

Lorcan apartó su mirada de Corner para mirar a su novia, que le miraba un poco enfadada. La pareja salió del comedor y después de caminar un rato en silencio se detuvieron en un pasillo poco transitado a esa hora del día.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Lucy, todavía molesta.

-Vamos, Lucy no me hables así, parece que me odias.- pidió Lorcan, acercándose pero ella se alejó.

-Lorcan, te olvidaste de mi, ¿Cómo quieres que este? Saltándo de alegría.-decía la ravenclaw para nada alegre.

-Intente hacer lo que pude para llegar, no me olvide de ti.- se justifico el rubio.

-¿A si?, porque después de casi dos horas de espera te fui a buscar al campo de quidditch y al ver que ahí no estabas fui a buscarte a esa fiesta.- explicaba la pelirroja cada vez más enfadada.- Y allí estabas tu, la mar de contento rodeado de un ejercito de chicas. No me trates de tonta, Lorcan, porque no lo soy.

-Claro que no, pero en ese momento yo también te buscaba.- intentó defenderse el chico.- Fui a buscarte cuando el partido terminó pero los de Durmastrang me acorralaron y después la profesora Finnen nos pillo, así que estube en el despacho de Mcgonagall, bastante tiempo. Después fui a la biblioteca y al ver que no estabas... busque por todas partes, Lu, la fiesta fue mi últma parada y ya sabes como son las chicas de pegajosas... Te digo la verdad.

Lucy le observaba y sabía que no mentía pues no estaría tan desesperado para que le perdonara, así que se acercó a su chico y lo beso con cariño, siendo correspondida rápidamente. Al separarse Lucy le sonrió con cariño.

-Te creo, Lorcan.

Lorcan sonrió ante eso, pero aún así se sintió bastante mal, sabiendo que eso no era suficiente.

-Yo... lo siento Lucy, de verdad que intenté venir.

-Ya se que lo sientes.- dijo la pelirroja, mirándole con curiosidad.- ¿sabes? Me encanta cuando estas así de vulnerable.

El slytherin se sorprendió de lo que la ravenclaw le había dicho, así que rápidamente recuperó su postura normal y sonrió con arrogancia acercándo su boca a la de la chica.

-Deberías estar orgullosa, eres la única que consigue ponerme así.- dijo, para después besarla.

Lucy cortó el beso con una sonrisa y después comenzó a caminar seguida de Lorcan.

-¿A donde vas?- preguntó el chico.

-No he desayunado ¿Sabes? Tengo hambre.- contestó la ravenclaw, para después girarse hacía el chico, mientras se detenía.- Y, por cierto, la próxima vez que me dejes tirada no seré tan comprensiva.

Lorcan la observó mientras su pelirroja caminaba alejandose de él, puede que lo hubiera pasado mal aquel último día, pero por lo menos ya estaba todo arreglado.


End file.
